<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Because of You by laceleather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736876">Because of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceleather/pseuds/laceleather'>laceleather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Because of You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Harry Potter Leaves the Wizarding World, Harry Potter in the Muggle World, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Muggle Life, Post-Canon, Romance, background Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceleather/pseuds/laceleather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>以往我只能在日記裡依偎你、碰觸你，依戀你的冰冷體溫。<br/>如今──你的手真實地貼上我的臉頰輕輕撫摸，而我感覺不到你的冰冷。<br/>這才驚覺，只差一步，你將獲得新生。<br/>俯身，如鴻羽般的吻落在詛咒的傷疤上。</p><p>　　『毀滅我。』<br/>　　『救贖我。』</p><p>細語呢喃。<br/>身側是一把沾滿鮮血的葛來分多寶劍。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Horcrux/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Because of You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2008年作品，哈7結尾後。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>I shouldn’t love you, but I want to.<br/>I just can’t turn away.<br/>I shouldn’t see you, but I can’t move.<br/>I can’t look away.<br/><br/>And I don’t know how to be fine when I’m not.<br/>Cause I don’t know how to make the feelings stop.<br/><br/>This feeling’s takin control of me.<br/>And I can’t help it.<br/><br/>By Jesse McCartney - Just So You Know</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>現在是12月21號，凌晨05：42。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「嗶嗶嗶嗶…」吵鬧單調的電子機械聲響回盪在原本寂靜的臥室裡。</p><p> </p><p>紐約，在十二月裡的寒冬夜晚裡分外的寒冷。</p><p>而現在，似乎冷得連室內的空氣都凍結起來。</p><p> </p><p>「嗶嗶嗶嗶…」惱人的鈴聲依舊。</p><p> </p><p>躺在床榻上棉被裡的人傳出不滿的抱怨聲，緊密捲縮成團的被褥不安的顫抖著，一隻纖細的手從棉被裡伸出，慣性地伸向右方的床頭櫃上探索著。</p><p> </p><p>但在接觸冷空氣的第十六秒，那隻手的主人毅然決然地以極快的速度收回手。棉被裡的抱怨聲有逐漸激烈的跡象；棉被外的鬧鈴聲也不惶多讓。</p><p> </p><p>「嗶嗶嗶嗶…」這聲音繼續持續有五分鐘之久。</p><p> </p><p>怒，是他現下的感受。</p><p>這原因永永遠遠會是他討厭鬧鐘的首要主因之一。</p><p> </p><p>憤然地翻身起床，掀開那層溫暖的保護層，右手五指併攏狠狠拍打向鈴聲大作且閃爍著亮光的電子鬧鐘！鈴聲停止的那一瞬間，也讓他渾身打個機伶直直顫抖。現在他睡不著了，原因就歸咎在這冷死人的天氣裡公寓的暖氣系統居然故障，加上剛剛的鬧鈴事件，還有桌上那已經堆疊得像小山的未審查文件檔案。</p><p> </p><p>現在要讓自己清醒和驅逐寒冷的最好方法就是沖個舒服的熱水澡。走下床，哈利赤腳踩在些微冰冷的木質地板，往目標地浴室前進。</p><p> </p><p>關上水龍頭，哈利穿上浴袍站在鏡子前，在密閉的衛浴空間裡白霧裊繞著。歲月如梭，回到麻瓜世界已經過了十年，看著鏡中自己的相貌跟離開時沒什麼改變，唯一的改變是他長高了、頭髮也留長了，額前的留海長到足以完美遮蓋傷疤不被任何人發現。</p><p> </p><p>哈利發現自己的眼睛佈滿血絲，但他不覺得意外，他已經連續數日不得好眠，他總是夢到過往的某些事，那些曾經陪伴在他身邊的所有人，早已離他而去的過往歲月。他想起了那段待在厭惡魔法的佩妮阿姨家的童年、第一次接觸到屬於自己的魔杖、睿智的鄧不利多校長、霍格華茲學院、大廳裡學生們吵鬧用餐的場景、葛來分多塔、遼闊的魁地奇場地、榮恩、妙麗、他的教父、路平，甚至還有那個掌控魔法界的黑暗統治者，他的敵人佛地魔王，還有那在日記裡見過的那個青年男子，16歲的湯姆‧馬佛魯‧瑞斗。</p><p> </p><p>那個代表佛地魔王學生時代的靈魂碎片。</p><p> </p><p>嘆了一口氣，哈利看著鏡中的自己逐漸消失，霧氣遮住了鏡面，也遮住他部分的心。</p><p> </p><p>步出浴室打開臥室裡的燈，哈利戴上銀白色鏡架的無框眼鏡，他坐在書桌那兒。書桌上擺著朋友們的照片，其中一張很特別。雖然那是一張黑白的照片，但裡頭的人們卻高興的揮舞著手。</p><p> </p><p>那是榮恩和妙麗結婚當天在教堂外的大攝影。</p><p> </p><p>打敗佛地魔王後他在魔法界待了一年，那段期間他跟榮恩的妹妹交往著。他以為他會和金妮結婚，但他錯了。他對於金妮的感情，只是對於妹妹的那種愛護，是親情，而不是愛情。他知道要跟金妮分手很困難，因為她絕對不會答應。但為了金妮好，他在榮恩和妙麗結婚完的那天離開了魔法界。</p><p> </p><p>其實……這也是為了自己好……</p><p> </p><p>他知道心底在乎的並不是金妮，愛的也並不是那紅頭髮的女孩。所以他選擇遠離魔法世界，離開他的祖國，遠渡重洋到了美國紐約。拋棄所有的榮耀與光環，重新做回一個平平凡凡的一般人，他不想當英雄。</p><p> </p><p>他曾經想過要隱瞞變更自己的姓名，好確保魔法界的人不會追到這裡來，但是想想世界上同樣叫哈利．波特的人何其多，而且這是以死去的父母為他命名的，他不需要為了這點芝麻小事而拋棄他的血脈、自己的名字。</p><p> </p><p>所以哈利決定在這裡一邊打工一邊讀書，考上了這裡著名的大學，因為霍格華茲的學歷在麻瓜世界一點用都沒用。他讀的是諮商心理的類別。而後又考上了研究所，順利的取得學位。在外工作也有一兩年的時間了。</p><p> </p><p>其實當初他很猶豫要不要選犯罪心理學，畢竟他在當正氣師時接觸的太多太多了，也瞭解的非常透徹，想到此哈利諷刺般的嘲笑了自己一番，但最後他仍選擇了心理諮商一途。或許是自己曾有那種過往，所以他渴望幫助別人，就算只是在旁傾聽也好，不辭辛勞親身執行也罷，他只想幫助別人宣洩心中的鬱悶，幫助他們在迷途中找尋正確的方向。</p><p> </p><p>他太瞭解有口難開、必須壓抑自己情感的感覺，因為作為魔法界的英雄是不需要害怕、不需要懦弱、不需要質疑、更不需要負面的情感，他只要順著眾人的期盼做個拯救世界、打敗黑魔王的英雄。</p><p> </p><p>這讓他感到沮喪，所以他當上心理治療師，也透過各種傳播媒體建立一種不收費的簡單諮商輔導服務，還凝聚社會大眾的力量極力向政府爭取有關弱勢團體的保障。</p><p> </p><p>自己有悲慘的童年，而他也看到那男人的童年，讓他領悟到家庭與社會關懷有著重大的影響力，而立志解決青少年、兒童的社會問題，所以他特別關懷孤兒院及育幼之家的事情。</p><p> </p><p>每當看到人們因尋得幫助而展露出笑容，哈利就覺得一切的辛苦都值得了，不管過程遇到怎樣的瓶頸。</p><p> </p><p>攤開手中的病歷資料，他必須預先在病人就診前做好準備。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>下午14：07。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>現在他正緩步在紐約這喧囂城市的街道上。早在一小時前，他就已經收工下班了，因為今天的病人不多。</p><p> </p><p>街道左右的商店正忙著佈置著，櫥窗上用人造的雪花劑噴上有關Christmas的句子，商店街廣場中央上有棵巨大的聖誕樹，因還未開始裝飾所以保持原有的翠綠色。到處都是紅底金字的亮眼布條，聖誕歌曲在耳邊放送著。距離Christmas還有四天的時間。</p><p> </p><p>原本只打算逛逛的哈利現在停在販賣手飾、珠寶的玻璃櫥窗邊，他的目光被一只戒指吸引。一只由純銀打造的蛇形戒指，牠的軀體因為打光的效果而散發淡淡的銀色光暈，作工精細到可以看到蛇特有的優美惑人的鱗片曲形。令他意外的是蛇的眼睛是用酒紅的紅寶石鑲嵌而成的，而不是他一開始所想到的碧綠。那尾蛇靜靜躺在墨綠的天鵝絨布上，這讓他想起史萊哲林學院，也讓他想起那個男人。</p><p> </p><p>好奇心驅使他注意看底下的價格表，看了之後結果讓他皺起眉頭。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>無價。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>「真是太詭異了。」哈利喃喃自語的說道。</p><p> </p><p>不過他注意到一件事，牌子上寫著它是個對戒。那麼另外的那一個戒指呢？哈利有點好奇另一只戒指的下落，他猶豫著要不要入店詢問。在櫥窗邊站了一會他決定離開，不過在離開的時候他又回頭看了戒指一眼。</p><p> </p><p>×</p><p> </p><p>金烏西沉的時刻，哈利兩隻手各拿一個大紙袋，懷裡還塞一些物品，就這樣站在街道邊招了一輛計程車。司機非常好心的下來幫哈利的忙，免得哈利因為購買了太多東西，舉步維艱而摔倒受傷。哈利微笑著對司機道了謝，並請他開往位於市區與郊區交界處的慈愛之家。</p><p> </p><p>越往郊區離城市越遠的福利機構金費也就更加匱乏，就算是規模很大的都市也都這樣。所以哈利都會特別關注那些非常弱勢急於援助的機構。</p><p> </p><p>『這司機人真的非常地好。』哈利在心中這樣想著，而之後那個司機又幫哈利把東西拿進慈愛之家裡。</p><p> </p><p>哈利為此跟他再三的道謝，沒想到他卻對哈利這樣說：「我的女兒因為你而得救，這點小事不值得波特先生您道謝，反而是自己該向您道謝才對。」，他還堅決不收車費，最後還是哈利以強硬的態度硬塞給他才收下。</p><p> </p><p>哈利才剛走到慈愛之家的會客大廳，隨即就被蜂擁而至的孩子們包圍。</p><p> </p><p>「波特哥哥。」</p><p> </p><p>「叔叔你來啦——」</p><p> </p><p>「哥哥抱抱。」</p><p> </p><p>「哇——好奸詐，我也要、我也要！」</p><p> </p><p>哈利周遭不斷出現類似的話語，孩子們環繞在他身邊爭吵著誰可以第一個讓哈利擁抱。慈愛之家院長、老師則面帶微笑地站在旁邊觀看著，每次哈利一來就會造成慈愛之家小孩子們的騷動。</p><p> </p><p>他們看得出哈利是真心想要幫助他們而且真的很愛孩子們，不像社會上虛偽的人們為了釣名沽譽而作。</p><p> </p><p>哈利給在場的每個孩子一個親吻一個擁抱，他也給院長老師們一個擁抱，他們就像老朋友一般。哈利將這次的援助、補給品交給老師們，愉快的在孩子們間教導他們基本的課業知識。</p><p> </p><p>坐在角落的三個孩子在討論某件事，他們以自己認為小聲的聲調講著話，卻不知道大家都聽得一清二楚。</p><p> </p><p>「嘿！雪莉，妳認為哈利哥哥跟今天早上那個大哥哥相比怎樣呀？」一個留著辮子的女孩問著他旁邊的女孩。</p><p> </p><p>「呃——」金色短髮的女孩歪頭想了半天沒有結論，而是另一個男孩替她大聲的回答了。</p><p> </p><p>「哈利哥哥是漂亮，早上的大哥哥是帥氣——」那個五歲的小男孩吃吃的笑了起來，好不快樂。</p><p> </p><p>而一旁的小孩也跟著通通笑了起來，隱約還聽到，「對呀！對呀！」的附和聲。旁邊的院長和老師聽聞也都笑了起來，而哈利則是尷尬的摸了摸自己的臉。</p><p> </p><p>漂亮？這是真的嗎？</p><p>一個成年的男人居然被別人用漂亮兩字形容……</p><p> </p><p>想到此哈利更加尷尬無比，白皙的臉上微微染上紅暈。不過換個角度想，那只是孩子們的童言童語也無須太在意吧？</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>現在12月22號，半夜01：27。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>難得遇到週末假日，哈利特地在慈愛之家待得晚一點，直到孩子們禱告完上床睡覺了他才回去。午夜的郊區是沒公共交通工具的，他是搭乘院長的車才回到紐約市區。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>回到公寓，哈利第一件事就是測試了暖氣系統。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『很好，感謝上帝！終於不用把棉被把自己包得像手捲一般才能睡覺。』哈利高興的拿著衣服進入盥洗室淨身沐浴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>剛洗完澡他站在鏡子前，他回想到今天孩子們的對話。他從來沒特別注意別人以何種目光看待他，就算有他也未曾在意。不過今天他是頭一遭聽到人家說他漂亮。女性化是嗎？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他並不認為自己長得像女性，他只不過跟一般成年男人相比上身高差了些（他承認自己不夠高，雖然他已經努力增長到170公分），身材也瘦弱了點（不像一般男人有結實強健的體魄），但也不至於把他評論為漂亮吧…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>或許是頭髮長度超過肩膀的關係，如果是這樣他考慮把頭髮修得短些。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『或許你試著把頭髮留長就不會這麼亂了。』在他試過無數的魔法後他說著，惡意的伸手把男孩的頭髮用得更亂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>眼睫顫抖幾下。哈利閉上眼，手指奮力的摳抓洗手台，他又聽見過往的話語，他只容許自己在夢境裡聽見看見。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『我很喜歡你的眼睛，史萊哲林的顏色。』那人在他的眼瞼上烙下輕柔的吻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『你太矮了，多喝點牛奶。』他將親手溫熱的牛奶交付於男孩的手裡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『魔藥學其實很簡單，只要你試著改變心態。』他手裡拿著基礎魔藥學的書笑著對他說。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>太多太多的話、太多太多的回憶瞬間竄入他的腦海裡，哈利身軀發著抖蹲下身來，他倚靠著牆面哀鳴著，最後低聲啜泣著。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>努力的縮緊身軀，哈利將臉倚靠在膝上，任由淚水無聲的滑落，晶瑩的液體沾濕了髮絲，黑色的髮絲纏繞上他的臉部和頸項。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不…」哈利沙啞著聲說著，他再一次看見他倒臥在自己的面前。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他是故意的…絕對…絕對是的…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>作為史萊哲林的他，那罪大惡極被鄧不利多視為勁敵的黑魔王，怎麼會比一個葛來分多還要衝動？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「笨蛋、騙子…」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>這是假的，沒錯。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>凌晨03：44。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>讓眼淚在臉上乾涸，哈利一頭栽進彈性極佳又柔軟的床鋪上。手指緊抓的被褥，他無助的將臉埋藏在枕頭中，放任大腦繼續空轉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>自己的一生如同他一樣只是一場戲，而他卻早一步在舞台上退場。</p>
<p>以虛幻無比的魔法世界為背景，那英雄對抗黑魔王的戲碼早在十一年前的深冬裡就已全劇終。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>側著身，哈利看著房內一片昏暗，月光從窗外照射進來，朦朧的光在枕被上流動，所有東西似乎都被光籠罩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>這讓他想起夜晚裡的葛來分多塔。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>閉上眼，他幻想著他回到年少的時代，他就躺在溫暖的學生寢室，而不是紐約冰冷的公寓臥房內。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>讓意識跌落深沉的夢境裡，他渴望不用再為了什麼而哭泣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>學生早就回家歡度聖誕假期，而他就像遊魂般在校園裡四處閒晃。韃韃的腳步聲回盪在安靜的校園裡，外頭飄著雪，整個霍格華茲早已被白靄靄的冰霜覆蓋成了白色堡壘。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>拎著背包，那裡頭裝著假期功課。踏上一層又一層的階梯，換過一個又一個移轉樓層，再走過漫長昏暗的長廊終於到了圖書室的大門外。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>啪茲啪茲的火花聲傳耳邊，搖曳的燈光把些微腐朽的大門照得恐怖，哈利深吸一口氣，冰冷的空氣讓他全身發寒了起來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>稍微推開圖書館的門，他透過門縫遠遠的就看見一個人坐在窗戶邊，身上穿著繡有史萊哲林徽章的黑色冬季斗篷，胸前掛著級長徽章。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那位史萊哲林級長低垂著頭在羊皮紙上抄寫東西，他的面容被長髮給遮掩住了，那青年的頭髮梳理的非常整齊，髮色是黑色的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『裡頭是一個史萊哲林級長。』這念頭讓哈利停下開門的動作，但他仍著迷的看著青年的舉動。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不知道為什麼…他感到一種熟悉的感覺，熟悉到可以說出他下一步的舉動且完全正確。</p>
<p>就像自己就在幾世前就認識了他，又不知經過幾世的是非糾葛，他又在現在遇見了他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「孩子，你站在這做什麼？」突然一句問話從他的背後冒出，驚得哈利轉身連連退後數步。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>轉身間，他看見一個老人站在他原本的位子邊。然而他也在退後時，被自己的斗篷絆到一個重心不穩重重地跌在地上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一屁股狠狠地摔到堅硬的石質地板讓他痛得哀嚎連連。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「痛痛痛…」再度張開眼，映入眼簾的是臥房裡熟悉的裝潢擺設。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他意識到他在麻瓜世界美國紐約的公寓裡，而不是霍格華茲昏暗的圖書室門口。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他對於這異樣的視角覺得詭異，想了想才發現他跌到床下來了，還有一隻腳以不雅的姿態掛在床緣邊。哈利試著爬起身，但他想動卻動不了，因為被單像蛇一般緊緊纏繞著他的身軀。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>經過幾分鐘的奮勇抵抗，他才從禁錮中脫逃，模樣狼狽的站起身來。看著臥房裡的混亂，哈利無奈的摸摸頭髮，抓起曳在地板上的被子丟回床上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>自己又夢到他了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>早上06：11。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>剛從微波爐裡拿出的牛奶正冒著白煙，牛奶特有的新鮮乳香飄散在空氣中。哈利小心翼翼的將發燙的馬克杯放置在書桌上，他打開了有著白色外殼的筆記型電腦。手指在感應式鍵盤上滑動，登入了由他和幾位心理治療師合開的醫療網路平台，才一登入他就被突然跳出的離線留言嚇了一大跳，那些留言滿滿的佔據他整個螢幕畫面。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>原本他還以為全都是需要幫助的留言，但他一一細看後才發現有大部分是病人或朋友（包含不認識的人）給他的佳節愉快的祝福話語，這讓哈利感到高興與欣慰，他知道他們的努力逐漸有了成長的成果和大眾的支持，現在已經不像當初剛成立那時來得誇張。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>剛開始建立時，他打開電腦所看到的都是絕望、無助的留言訊息。</p>
<p>白皙修長的手指敲響鍵盤，哈利一一回覆了每一則留言，感謝他們的祝福並且提出中肯的建議與幫助。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>音響播放著令人神情放鬆的抒情樂曲，哈利啜飲著馬克杯中的牛奶，眼眸含笑的看著同事轉寄給他的一個令人發笑的有趣短片。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>中午12：33。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>雖然是正午，但外面的氣溫依舊讓人冷得直發抖，哈利穿了保暖的衣物以及大衣出門採購物品。手上拿著購物清單，他選擇離家近的百貨公司地下室附設的生鮮超商購買食物。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哈利選了一些蔬果魚肉以及甜品放進推車裡準備結帳，就在結帳時他發現幫他結帳的店員居然是熟識的人。而那店員也認出他來了，很快的他們熱絡的聊了起來（他們一邊結帳一邊聊著天），直到後頭排隊的人發出抱怨的聲音，他們才驚覺到他們耽擱了別人的時間。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「抱歉、抱歉…」哈利尷尬的連聲道著歉後拿了紙袋就趕緊離開超商。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>手中拿著東西，哈利的思緒早已不知飄到哪去，就讓雙腳漫無目的的走著，等他回神時才發現他已經在商圈的精品街上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「…」沉默，他自己也不明瞭為什麼會到這裡來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>精品街上大多是成雙成對的熱戀情侶和夫妻，哈利單獨一人走在滿是情侶的地方直覺渾身都不自在，他加快腳步想快速通過到下一條街去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但在經過那家飾品店時腳步就緩慢下來最終停下，那只戒指還擺在櫥窗上，而哈利的目光依舊被它所吸引。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>這次對它的感覺比上次更深了，不論是紅寶石的眼睛還是銀製的身軀。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『你會選擇怎樣的圖騰作為裝飾？』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『蛇。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『史萊哲林就是史萊哲林，連品味的不會變，你就只知道蛇這種動物而已。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>像蛇吐信一般的嘶嘶聲傳入耳裡，讓哈利驚覺到他剛剛居然說了爬說語！</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>哈利緊抿著唇，對於剛剛的恍神而說錯話讓他非常地懊惱，幸好他身邊沒有人。再看了戒指一眼後，他選擇趕快離開這地方以免又出了什麼差錯。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他沒發現到飾品店裡有個人一直注視著他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>下午14：24。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在廚房裡烹調中餐的時候哈利收到幾則訊息，幾乎都是預祝佳節愉快的話語，還有一個加入通訊的系統訊息。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>我可以幫助你爭取弱勢團體在社會上應有的權利。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>沒有任何屬名，哈利只能從留言上推測申請者是個律師。而他想都沒想就直接按下允許加入的確認鍵。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『多一分助力也是好的。』哈利是這麼認為。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他想要找留下那個留言的人談一談，然而拉下表單才發現他已經離線了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>好吧，他也不能怪他，因為他的申請是兩個小時之前的事了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>晚上20：39。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哈利一邊吃著焗烤的微波餐點一邊看著慈愛之家的資料報告。筆記型電腦還開著，哈利把它放在遠一點的地方好空出位子可以放置檔案。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>鋼筆在檔案紙上畫出幾個圈圈與叉叉，哈利在那下面寫下片段的詞句或是一句話。揉揉眉心，哈利覺得有些苦惱，最近美國經濟到了低潮期連帶影響的到某些福利機構，沒人贊助與政府幫忙的慈愛之家情況更是岌岌可危。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>前天所去的那家慈愛之家就是裡頭最危岌的那一個。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>現在他不時的瞄了灰色小人一眼，期盼著小人在下一秒鐘變成綠色的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>這次期望又是落空，他失望的低下頭去，繼續與滿桌的文件奮戰著。他的鋼筆從這頭畫到那頭，手指按下計算機上的數字鍵，把一堆代表金錢的數字一串又一串的謄寫到各項條例上，哈利自嘲的覺得他應該當個會計人員而不是心理治療師。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>現在12月23號，午夜00：17。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>打開信件夾，哈利發現一封沒有寄件人姓名的信件。要是以往哈利絕對會毫不猶豫的將不明信件刪除，但今天他被信件主旨給吸引住了。</p><p> </p><p>上頭寫著<em>社會福利</em>。</p><p> </p><p>這讓哈利想到他苦等不到的那個人，『或許這封信就是他寄的』他打開信件。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>親愛的波特先生：</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>我在綜合資訊網站上看到您所刊登的消息，藉由你的文章讓我明瞭到社會上有</em> <em>許多人迫切的等待著救援。我願意試著幫忙，只要您願意填下以下資料。</em></p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>這信件內容簡單明瞭不拖泥帶水，非常符合律師的特質。哈利看著表單，裡頭要填寫的資料非常簡單，就是申請人的基本資料和原委（訴求）而已。</p><p> </p><p>迅速的填寫完表單，哈利將這封信轉寄回去。現在的他非常期待發信人的回信，是非常強烈的念頭。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>半夜2：13。</p><p> </p><p>壁爐的火燒著正旺，啪茲啪茲的火花碰裂聲在靜悄悄的房間裡格外明顯，熊熊燃燒的火焰驅除凍人的寒氣。</p><p> </p><p>圖書室除了一個熟睡的黑髮葛來分多男孩外沒有半個人。</p><p> </p><p>「哈利…」有人輕輕搖動男孩的肩膀試圖叫醒他。</p><p> </p><p>男孩熟睡的面容緊皺著眉，似乎對這沒有禮貌的打擾者宣示他的不滿。</p><p> </p><p>「哈利…再不醒來我就把你打包丟回去，那樣你就別想再你進來這裡…」他在男孩的耳邊輕聲威脅著。</p><p> </p><p>「…」男孩別過頭繼續熟睡，原本被他壓在身下當枕頭的破舊書籍變得更加慘不忍睹。</p><p> </p><p>「把圖書室當寢室睡覺、毀損書籍、無視級長勸告，葛來分多扣50分。」</p><p> </p><p>迷迷糊糊間聽到葛來分多扣50分，驚得哈利馬上跳起身反射性的開口抱怨，「扣50分？！教授你不可以這樣！」</p><p> </p><p>「哈利，你真的睡糊塗了。我是級長不是教授。」那個史萊哲林級長笑得好樂，他的級長徽章被火光照得閃閃發光。</p><p> </p><p>哈利聽到這句話整個人瞬間清醒，他發現自己又幹了蠢事了。</p><p> </p><p>「哦…不要笑…」羞愧的把臉藏在手裡，他憤憤的說著。</p><p> </p><p>「你真的很怕被扣分耶…葛來分多男孩」十足的揶揄語氣。</p><p> </p><p>「閉嘴！你這個愛欺負人的史萊哲林毒蛇！」</p><p> </p><p>啊— 才講講就惱羞成怒了，果然是葛來分多學院的小傻瓜。</p><p> </p><p>「你這個—」哈利的話被人打斷。</p><p> </p><p>「噓，再說下去，我就現在讓你回書外的世界。」制住哈利欲張的嘴，骨感修長的手霸道的牽住男孩的小手領著他走出圖書室。</p><p> </p><p>被他這麼一句話威脅，哈利乖乖的閉上他的嘴。</p><p>他才不想回到原本的霍格華茲，比起那邊，他還比較想一直待在這，就算這裡只有他們兩個人。</p><p> </p><p>「你要帶我去哪？」默默的跟著青年通過無數的迴廊，男孩率先打破沉默。</p><p> </p><p>「你不是說想要看下雪的禁忌森林深處？」</p><p> </p><p>「你要帶我去？」碧綠色的眸子有著興奮的神色。</p><p> </p><p>「這算是我送你的聖誕禮物，我的男孩。」</p><p> </p><p>凌晨03：57。</p><p> </p><p>哈利從書桌上迷迷糊糊的醒了過來。他自己也不知道什麼時候睡著的，而且他沒有回到臥房睡覺則是直接趴在書桌上睡著。</p><p> </p><p>他現在覺得手好痛、臉也很麻，全身覺得冰冷。</p><p> </p><p>『大概會感冒…』他揉揉發麻的臉頰，在心理預測可能發生的事。</p><p> </p><p>他發現窗外已經飄著雪花。一個一個潔淨的冰晶飛旋在空中，落地，最後覆蓋在萬物上。</p><p>不自覺的，他已經倚靠在窗邊，翡翠眸子直直盯著窗外的景發著愣。</p><p> </p><p>他回憶起剛才的夢，回憶起深埋記憶深處的那段過往。</p><p> </p><p>那一夜，那個史萊哲林級長牽著他的手去禁忌森林看雪。他的手跟冰雪的溫度一樣冰冷，不同的是他不會像雪會凍傷人，他讓自己感到溫暖。</p><p> </p><p>看著他的背影，就只是單純的看著他。</p><p> </p><p>哈利覺得他的背影比起夢幻的雪景還令他著迷。</p><p> </p><p>雪地上被踩出一大一小的腳印，但又隨即消失。</p><p> </p><p>「會冷嗎？」他問著男孩，而男孩沒有回應他任何一句話。</p><p> </p><p>青年停下腳步，拉過一直跟在身後的男孩擁入懷裡。</p><p> </p><p>「小笨蛋，會冷不會說嗎？」青年在男孩耳邊親柔的耳語著，「這樣應該不會冷了吧？」</p><p> </p><p>『你才笨，你忘了你的身體一直都是冰冷的嗎？』眼睛蓄滿淚水，哈利試著強忍著不流淚。</p><p> </p><p>『你這樣只會讓我感到更冷…』轉過身去，他不想看著街道的雪景，這只會讓自己想起他。</p><p> </p><p>哈利曾聽過人家說獨角獸代表虛幻易碎的幻境。</p><p>而他在那一夜，就在白雪紛飛的禁忌森林內看到獨角獸。</p><p> </p><p>眼角滑落晶瑩的液體，他還是哭了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>美夢易碎。</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>早上07：42。</p><p> </p><p>哈利站在那家飾品店的門口看著那只戒指，至從發現它的那一天起他就天天來這家店。</p><p> </p><p>呼出的氣一接觸到冰冷的空氣馬上成了白色煙霧，雪才在不久前停止飄落。商店街上沒有人，甚至連貓狗都看不到。</p><p> </p><p>『這樣也好。』這樣沒人可以打擾他，他也可以放任自己做出脫軌的行為。</p><p> </p><p>他所謂的脫軌行為就是什麼都不做，就只是看著那枚戒指想著某個人罷了—</p><p>睹物思人是嗎？</p><p> </p><p>『哈利你就承認吧，你想他想到快發瘋了。』嘴角有著自嘲的悲傷微笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>早上10：33。</p><p> </p><p>「孩子，你站在這裡很久了吧？」一個老人站在哈利身後拍了他的肩膀一下，這舉動讓哈利嚇了一跳。</p><p> </p><p>「喔喔— 對不起，擋到你了。」哈利下意識的說出道歉的話，他完全沒經過大腦思考。</p><p> </p><p>「不，孩子。你不用道歉，因為你沒擋住我。」老人和藹的對哈利微笑，揮揮手示意他進去飾品店裡。</p><p> </p><p>哈利這才發現飾品店已經開門營業了，而那個老人可能就是這家店的老闆。哈利跟著老人進到店裡，他不安的坐在飾品台邊，飾品台裡放置的看起來就價格不斐的珠寶。</p><p> </p><p>「喝吧，這是奶茶。」老人把茶放站哈利的面前，眼睛散發睿智的光芒。</p><p> </p><p>「謝謝。」哈利拿起茶杯，小心翼翼的放置在唇邊啜飲著，『味道不錯』。</p><p>「我知道你看著那枚戒指很久了。」老人的話差點讓哈利噴出茶來。</p><p> </p><p>『他看到了？』</p><p> </p><p>「而且你天天還看<strong>牠</strong>，<strong>牠</strong>會很高興的。」老人擦拭著手中的銀器。</p><p> </p><p>『看來他不只看到了，而且還知道我天天過來這邊！』哈利吃驚的望著老人，「呃…您說<strong>牠</strong>？」</p><p> </p><p>「當然、當然，我看著你注視<strong>牠</strong>很久了。」語氣滿滿的歡喜，「那個<strong>牠</strong>當然指的是那枚戒指。」</p><p> </p><p>「萬物都有生命，何況是那枚誕生近千年的戒指。」</p><p> </p><p>「千年？所以才定為無價嗎？」哈利覺得不可置信。</p><p> </p><p>「不、不、不，孩子。那樣想你就錯了。」</p><p> </p><p>「不管是多久前的東西別人都可以為牠訂定價格，但的我在乎的不是牠的價格，而是牠的意義。」老人的表情與語氣充滿感傷。</p><p> </p><p>「什麼？」這樣一說讓哈利滿腹的疑問。</p><p> </p><p>「你知道牠是對戒吧？」</p><p> </p><p>「是的，我知道。那個牌子上有寫。」</p><p> </p><p>「看看，我真是老了。我忘記牌子上有寫了。」老人拍拍自己的頭感嘆著說，「想聽個故事嗎？」他拉過一旁的椅子坐下。</p><p> </p><p>「當然。」</p><p> </p><p>「那我要說嘍…」他的語氣和表情讓哈利想起鄧不利多教授，一個有趣又幽默極具親和力的長者。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那枚戒指是從英國流落過來的，在相距至今千年之前被人製造出來。他是對戒，分別由兩個人製造出來。那兩個製師在戒環內屬名一個英文字母，分別為G、S。一個是紅眼的蛇，刻有G字母；另一個綠眼的蛇，則刻著S字母。</p><p> </p><p>聽說那兩個製師雖同為男性但卻互相相愛著，他們分別為對方製作戒指作為誓約的信物。然而在那時代裡同性相愛被視為不潔的、不道德的，他們的事被人發現被大眾唾棄踏伐，甚至還遭受到攻擊。</p><p> </p><p>雖然如此，他們對對方的心意仍是堅定不移。直到其中有一個製師身體出了毛病。那個製師他染上的疾病，一種無要可醫的可怕疾病，而且一日一日的惡化。他為了另一個製師能讓他遠去，不要因為自己的死而悲傷，染病的製師下定決心要欺騙他。</p><p> </p><p>他騙他說其實他恨他，他並不愛他。也騙他說他將要與另一個女孩結婚。只有這樣他才不用在遭受到眾人的鄙視。</p><p> </p><p>他將戒指環給了另一個人，之後離開了那個地方。離他遠遠的，讓另一個製師找不著他。</p><p> </p><p>那個製師很悲傷，他將其中枚戒指交付給遊至此地的一個旅遊商人，請求他帶著戒指幫他尋人。而他則帶著另一枚戒指往另一個方向找尋他的愛人。</p><p> </p><p>經過多年的尋找，他完全沒有另一個製師的消息。他也因為思念而憔悴生病，他仍對商人抱持著希望，他希望商人能擁有消息。那名商人在多年後回到了這裡，商人告訴他他找到了他的愛人。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>一個刻有他的愛人名子墓碑</em>
</p><p> </p><p>製師聽到此他落下淚來，他懇求著商人告訴他墓碑的位子。然而商人不願意告訴他，他跟製師說了墓碑上的話。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>那枚戒指代表我，而另一枚戒指代表你。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>只要戒指永遠存在，我倆就永遠存在。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>不論身在何地，生在何時。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>商人告訴製師他會在這城市多待幾日，他願意在這期間幫助他。只要他願意尋求他的幫助。但沒想到在出發的前一日有人帶來一樣物品給他。箱子裡裝著一封信跟一個戒指盒。那個人告訴他製師在他離開的那日就自殺，他在遺囑中署名要將這兩樣物品轉交於你。</p><p> </p><p>信條上寫著戒指的所有權交售於商人，感謝他多年來的奔波和幫助。或許商人會將戒指變賣掉，但他希望將戒指賣給真心相愛的兩個人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「故事到這邊完結了。」老人感傷的摸摸他的雪白鬍子說著。</p><p> </p><p>「那為什麼戒指會分開？另一枚的下落呢？」</p><p> </p><p>「或許是詛咒，也或許是那兩個製師在守護的戒指。」</p><p> </p><p>「每當商人將戒指交付給下一對愛侶。那枚戒指過了不久又會回到商人手中。」</p><p> </p><p>「原因呢？」</p><p> </p><p>「情侶散了，他們並非真心相愛。」</p><p> </p><p>「最後商人決定將戒指分開，他將戒指送給給另外兩個商人。」老人扶正他滑落的鏡片後說著，「『我將戒指免費送於你們，但希望戒指只在你們手中停留半世紀，過了五十年希望你們能交付到另一地的另一個商人身上。』」</p><p> </p><p>「現在寫有G的紅蛇在我手中，而另一枚則在歐洲倫敦。」</p><p> </p><p>「不是說要情侶嗎？」哈利被這麼一說弄得更加糊塗了。</p><p> </p><p>「或許是在戒指的試練下每一對都是分開的情形，所以那商人想出了一個辦法，反向操作讓戒指來撮合一對愛侶。」老人笑出聲，「我很佩服那商人能想出這方法，現在是跨海尋情的階段。這聽起來還真不賴，不是嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「當然了，不是每個來詢問我的人我都會把戒指交給他。」他眨眨眼裝作神秘的說著，「算算日子，今年的12月25號就是我的交接日。」</p><p> </p><p>「交接日？」</p><p> </p><p>「我將要把戒指交給別州的商人，他在我手上快有50年了。」</p><p> </p><p>「你們真的遵照那商人的囑咐？」哈利話中的你們指的就曾經擁有戒指的商人們。</p><p> </p><p>「當然啦～不把戒指轉交出去會有報應的。」哈利對於老人的這一句話抱持著質疑。</p><p> </p><p>「你可能認為牠是純銀打造的，但牠並不是。牠是由另一種特別的金屬或是礦石煉製而成的。」老人雙手套上絲質的手套小心翼翼的把戒指從戒台拿下，將牠放在哈利面前的絨布上。</p><p> </p><p>「看到了沒，很特別吧？這是牠其中一個秘密。」那枚戒指藉由深色絨布的對比清楚的看到牠散發著淡薄的銀色光輝。</p><p> </p><p>「我一直以為那是打光的效果…」哈利讚嘆的說著。</p><p>「很多人都這麼認為，當初我也是這麼想。」</p><p> </p><p>「不只是如此，這枚戒指的寶石磨製和戒形雕刻技術都堪稱絕頂，或許牠真的是<strong>無價</strong>。」</p><p> </p><p>「戴戴看吧。」老人將戒指拿到哈利面前。</p><p> </p><p>哈利原本想要推辭這個提議，但是老人堅辭要他戴上。</p><p>在套戒指上的瞬間哈利感覺一股奇異的感覺。</p><p>那紅寶石的色澤似乎變得更深了…</p><p> </p><p>「似乎有點鬆。」戒指的尺寸對哈利纖細的手指來說太大了。</p><p> </p><p>「當然，因為這不是給你戴的。」老人拍拍哈利的手。</p><p> </p><p>「什麼？」</p><p> </p><p>「還記得吧？這戒指是贈與對方的。」</p><p> </p><p>「那為什麼叫我戴？」哈利又被老人的話弄糊塗了。</p><p> </p><p>那老人笑而不答。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>下午15：22。</p><p> </p><p>走回家的路上，哈利一直回想到今天早上與飾品店老闆的對話。</p><p> </p><p>『記著，24號是最後一天。25號我就要把牠交給別人了。』</p><p> </p><p>雖然老人沒有明白的說出來，但哈利知道他話語中暗藏著什麼意味。</p><p> </p><p>『他希望我接下這枚戒指。』</p><p> </p><p>哈利不知道他該還不該，他猶豫著。</p><p> </p><p>打開房門，他習慣性的先打開電腦。在他登上平台之後發現他一直等的人已經在線上了。</p><p> </p><p>「Hello，下午好。」他向那位先生傳遞訊息。</p><p> </p><p>＞＞「很高興看到你，波特醫生。」</p><p> </p><p>「我也是，先生。」</p><p>「很感謝你願意幫助我們，先生。」</p><p> </p><p>＞＞「不，這是每個人該做的事，我只是盡自己微薄的力量而已，所以不需要道謝。」</p><p>＞＞「還有，不需要在後頭加上先生這稱謂，那感覺真是嚴謹。我們之間不需要這樣。」</p><p> </p><p>「喔— 那我應該？」</p><p> </p><p>＞＞「叫我 湯姆 就好了。」</p><p>＞＞「還蠻大眾化的名子不是嗎？雖然如此，比起“先生”這稱呼還讓我感到輕鬆。」</p><p> </p><p>「的確，我認識很多叫做湯姆的。」</p><p> </p><p>＞＞「那可不是嗎？我身邊也很多叫湯姆的。」</p><p>＞＞「當身邊出現兩個湯姆，朋友們只好無奈的呼喚我們的姓氏。這其實蠻好笑的。」</p><p> </p><p>「這樣的話也請你叫我哈利吧。」</p><p> </p><p>＞＞「當然。」</p><p> </p><p>哈利發現跟這個名為湯姆的律師很有話聊，他並不像一般的律師那樣一板一眼的，而是幽默風趣。</p><p>跟他聊天非常輕鬆，不需要去耗費時間自己該說什麼話或是用什麼敬語就可以直接聊，感覺就像老朋友一般。</p><p> </p><p>＞＞「對了，訴求案本我幾經開始著手了。」</p><p> </p><p>「是嗎？真是蠻煩你了。」</p><p> </p><p>＞＞「不會。」</p><p>＞＞「哈利，今天聖誕節你最想要做什麼事或是有什麼願望？」</p><p> </p><p>「Well，我想應該是待在家裡好好休息吧？最近非常地忙碌。那你呢？」哈利在回答這問題時停頓有一段時間。</p><p> </p><p>＞＞「去見一個多年不見的故人，我非常的想念他。」</p><p> </p><p>「思念的痛苦非常難過。他是個怎樣的人？」</p><p> </p><p>＞＞「個性開朗、有點少根筋、凡事都為別人著想，所有苦都往自己肚裡吞的老實好人。」</p><p> </p><p>「感覺他的人還蠻不錯的。朋友？」</p><p> </p><p>＞＞「對，感情非常深厚的朋友。」</p><p> </p><p>「那預祝你一切順利了！」</p><p> </p><p>湯姆傳送給他一個笑臉的符號。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>晚上20：22。</p><p> </p><p>前不久才結束一段愉快的線上交談，哈利正在整理有些凌亂的臥房。前段日子實在太忙碌了，所以他疏於整理房間，反正接下來時間都是空閒的就來動手打掃。</p><p> </p><p>哈利決定先從書桌和書櫃那邊開始整理。他將文件和資料全都拿出來將之分類好，在依序的排入書櫃和抽屜裡。</p><p> </p><p>意外的，他也找到幾本霍格華茲的教科書，他不記得他有帶回這個世界。或許是當時倉促離開時所拿的。</p><p> </p><p>幾本黑魔法防禦、變形學、魔法史（《霍格華茲的一段歷史》）甚至還有魔藥學。</p><p> </p><p>攤開書本裡頭還保有年輕歲月的痕跡。有些是上課筆記，有些是上課用來偷聊天的話語，也有亂七八糟的插圖，還有污漬…</p><p> </p><p>哈利愉快的笑出聲，現在看看以前的東西才發現自己很幼稚。</p><p> </p><p>看，那一段是他跟榮恩在罵石內卜教授的話！</p><p> </p><p>想起石內卜教授，哈利收起笑容。</p><p> </p><p>他一直錯怪他。</p><p> </p><p>他還記得那一日的追悼會儀式…</p><p> </p><p>默默的將魔藥學課本蓋上，哈利將書籍通通收到最上層的櫃子裡。有一張紙條從《霍格華茲的一段歷史》書中掉落出來。</p><p> </p><p>是妙麗的筆跡。上頭寫著一大多物品的名稱，有些被打上叉叉的符號。</p><p> </p><p>湯姆．瑞斗的日記、剛特家戒指、小金匣、金杯…不外乎是霍格華茲四個創辦人的遺物，但其中一個寫著月靈石戒指（上頭註明《魔法界傳說器物》p.1077）。</p><p> </p><p>妙麗把這選項圈了起來，但卻在一旁打上一個問號及失落兩字。</p><p> </p><p>月靈石戒指？為什麼他沒聽妙麗提過？況且佛地魔當初在選擇容器時不都是創辦人遺物和身邊有價值的東西？印象中四位創辦人沒有人擁有那枚戒指。</p><p> </p><p>將疑惑與紙條擺一邊，哈利繼續完成他未完成的打掃。他在桌子最下層找到一只長形木盒子。</p><p>他想起來了— 裡頭放的是十一吋長、冬青木和鳳凰羽毛組合而成的魔杖。</p><p> </p><p>想一想自從離開魔法界他就將魔杖塵封在這盒子裡，在麻瓜世界使用魔杖只會讓他變成廢人。</p><p> </p><p>『或許該打開清潔一下了。』</p><p> </p><p>哈利將盒子打開，也卻將盒子摔落到地上。從摔落的盒子中滾出的不只是他的魔杖，還有另一根魔杖。</p><p> </p><p>它不是接骨魔杖 —</p><p> </p><p>而是一根長十三又二分之一吋、紫杉木和鳳凰羽毛組合而成的淡紫魔杖。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>12月24日，午夜00：07。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哈利輾轉難眠。那枚戒指、妙麗的紙條還有那根佛地魔的魔杖一直困擾著他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他記得魔法部將佛地魔的魔仗取走要做銷毀的動作，怎麼也沒想到佛地魔的魔杖居然會在他身邊？</p>
<p>到底是哪個環節出了錯誤？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>而且還跟他的魔杖放在一起！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他現在只覺得頭痛。唯一直得慶幸的是魔法部不知道佛地魔的魔杖在他這邊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>抓著枕頭，他現在正在想另一個問題 —— 他到底該不該拿那枚戒指？</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>凌晨03：27。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>昏黃的燭光在青年的臉上造出陰影的效果，卻更增添他迷人的氣質。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你在看什麼？」哈利已經觀察他很久了，他一直在看同一本書而且都還沒翻頁。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「一個很特別的戒指。」他好心的將書拿正給哈利看，好讓男孩看見上頭燙金的書名《魔法界傳說器物》。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「怎樣個特別法？」哈利非常好奇什麼東西能引起史萊哲林級長的注意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「它的材質很特別，那種礦石數量極少。就算一般人拿到，也無法煉製成物品。它需要鮮血、魔力的雙重搭配下才能煉製。忘了說，它在雛型 —— 也就是結晶礦石的型態是沒功用的；一旦成功做出卻能擁有極強的效能，不論是什麼形式表現。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「鮮血和魔力？」哈利對此感到震驚。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「對，所以只成功做出一件物品。而那件成品是一枚戒指。」青年手中的羽毛筆在羊皮紙上寫上一連串的字。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「那枚戒指長怎樣？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「樣式是互相纏繞的兩尾蛇。」哈利看見青年快速的在文字一旁繪上草圖。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「又是蛇…」聽到又是蛇就讓哈利皺起眉頭。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「對，是蛇。非常漂亮的蛇。」青年的眼裡有著執著。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「但從沒有一個人可以戴得上它，先別論它已經失落了。它的戒面寬約1.5㎝，但是它本身上下戒指內圍非常奇怪。」史萊哲林級長將書蓋上，玩味的以手托著臉頰看著坐在對面的男孩，「它上下的直徑不一樣，上窄下寬大小不一。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「真是太奇怪了，怎麼會有人這樣做？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不知道，我只是覺得很新奇。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不回去嗎？」青年指的是日記外的真實世界。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「又沒關係，現在是假日晚點回去他們也不會發現。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「愛偷懶的葛來分多男孩。」他已經起身站在男孩的身邊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你也不惶多讓，史萊哲林級長。」哈利白了他一眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「真敢頂嘴，誰把你教壞了？」他笑著在哈利的額頭上印上一吻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「才、才沒有…」哈利紅著臉不自在的摸著額頭。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我們要移走佛地魔的屍體。」穿著統一規定暗色長袍的正氣師小隊長對鳳凰會的成員說著話。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「…」哈利只是盯著另一個房門口不發一語。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「還有，我們需要取走他的魔杖回收銷毀。」他出示魔法部的公文用以證明。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>捏緊手中的十三吋半魔杖，哈利猶豫著。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「哈利，就把魔杖交給他吧…沒人會用他的魔杖做出能傷害你的事」妙麗指的是孿生杖心之間的連結。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「哈利，你已經有接骨魔杖了，他的魔杖<strong>等同廢物</strong>。」榮恩接在妙麗的話後說著。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我的確不需要他的魔杖，雖然他的魔杖威力非常強悍…」他的手指已經泛白，腦中什麼念頭也沒有，「你是說魔法部需要銷毀它，是嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「沒錯。」領頭的正氣師點點頭。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「那麼…」哈利把那根魔杖拿在手中做出要交遞的動作，而正氣師隊長也伸手要拿取。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「啪呾！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一聲非常清脆響亮的聲音回盪在房裡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>大家都瞪大著眼看著哈利這突然的舉動。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哈利在正氣師隊長伸手的瞬間舉起他另一隻手，兩手在曲線優美的細長魔杖上施力，那根曾殺人無數、染滿血跡的魔杖就斷在他的手裡，裡頭火紅的鳳凰杖心就這樣裸露出來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「這樣就不用麻煩了。」哈利以一種極為冰冷的口氣說話，他現在的表情就跟在戰場上冷靜殺敵的表情無二。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「其他你們處理吧…」哈利轉身欲離卻被人叫住。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「那魔杖的碎片。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「使命必達是吧？那就給你吧…」哈利不悅的將斷裂的魔杖丟向他，臉上的有著史萊哲林的冷酷。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哈利一出房就聽到正氣師隊長的喊叫聲，還有眾人的驚呼聲。隱約可以聽到幾句「自燃、起火」的字眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>真正的碎片與自己的魔杖一同沉眠在他的口袋裡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>那個人死了。  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>令魔法界全民歡天喜地的斗大標題，是預言家日報頭版的首要新聞，這新聞一連占了五、六個版面。之後就是收押某某食屍徒、發現某某基地、某某黑魔法的消息。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不含任何情緒的碧綠眼睛冷冷了看了一眼隨即轉移視線，手指探入大衣口袋，裡頭有三根魔杖。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>自己會殺了他只有一個原因；會留著他的魔杖也只有一個原因。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>『</em>
  <em>Bring me to life.</em>
  <em>』</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>魔咒一般的句子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>早上06：21。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哈利從夢魘中驚醒。他全身流淌著冰冷的汗水，他對過往的記憶感到恐懼，也對夢境感到恐懼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他真的做了…   不是別人，是他自己！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>十年來刻意把過往壓制在最深層，藉由塵封魔杖逃避這一切。</p>
<p>哈利看見自己的雙手沾滿血跡，許許多多的人的血，還有他的血。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>神色混亂看著自己的雙手，目光轉移到放置在床頭上的木匣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>或許折斷它可以讓一切歸於平靜，或許使用魔法抽離自己的記憶可以讓他不用這麼痛苦。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>中午12：13。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哈利像遊魂一般在市區漫無目的的走著，有時就停在街頭看著來來往往的人與車。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『冷靜、平靜下來…哈利，那只不過是夢而已。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『夢只是幻想、只是渴望，只是大腦在睡眠時凌亂整理訊息所集合產生的景象。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『那只是你的幻想，根本就沒這件事發生。佛地魔的魔杖會出現在你那只是個意外。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『那把魔杖只是贗品，不是真的。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他隨意的走入一家咖啡廳想要緩和狂亂的情緒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>他現在迫切地需要麻醉自己的神經。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>下午14：22。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>咖啡已經不知是幾杯下肚了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>幾位服務生在一旁的小聲碎碎唸著。就不知是他的耳朵聽力不錯還是他們故意的，哈利可以他們說什麼這樣灌咖啡是暴殄天物之類的話。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>嘴角揚起淺淡的微笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『等你們有煩惱就不知是灌咖啡還是灌酒了。』十足十的諷刺意味，『噢～我也會很歡迎他們前來諮商心理的。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他沒發現自己行為已經立於史萊哲林的端點上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哈利在咖啡店沉澱自我情緒後決定去購買聖誕禮物，他在這待了也快一個小時了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>是要給慈愛之家的孩子們的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>傍晚15：47。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看了看手中的購物帶，他才驚覺到自己買了一大堆東西。這讓哈利回想到他的病人對他所說的話：『購物也是種宣洩情緒的方法』，挺奇怪的不是嗎？？感覺就是給自己找藉口脫罪。不過親身經歷之後哈利就明白這道理其實沒錯，這跟男人心情鬱悶會借酒消愁的意思差不多。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>當然，這並不是說自己是女人。畢竟每個人宣洩情緒的方式不同。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>廣場上的聖誕樹被人們裝飾的非常漂亮，有著兒時童話故事裡的插圖模樣。樹頂上的星辰散發耀眼的光芒，Christmas樂曲不絕於耳，街上是滿滿的人潮，偶爾還可以看到顯眼的紅色裝扮。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>商店人員裝扮成和藹親切的聖誕老公公抓著禮物袋沿街發送小禮，十分稱職的發出「喔呵呵呵～」的笑聲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>歡樂喜慶的氣氛也感染了哈利，這讓他覺得心情好多了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>現在他走在商圈的另一條街上，那條路是精品街。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>想了很久，他不打算接下那枚戒指。雖然他真的很喜歡那枚戒指，對它十分的著迷（看著那枚戒指會讓哈利回想到某個人的身影）。但是他不能擁有它，他該把<strong>機會</strong>讓給別人不是嗎？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>自從<strong>他</strong>死了，他就已經拋棄掉再去愛人的資格。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>傻吧？   他自嘲的想著。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>就只是因為他一句話而等待、期盼一個不可能出現的結果。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>『Bring me to life.』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『Bring me to life.』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>重生，那根本是不可能的結果。沒了靈魂，要怎麼重生？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>騙子，想要死在自己的手中有需要講出這句話嗎？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>眼框泛紅。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他忘記了史萊哲林學院的都很會騙人，而自己也<strong>發揮</strong>了葛來分多學院的特質，傻傻的讓人騙。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>腳步挪移。他現在只想再看戒指一眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>再看一眼就夠了，</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>他願意把這機會讓給別人。</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>他不需要別人…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>就算那個人再也不會出現在他身邊…</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>下午16：02。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>原本喧囂的世界變得好安靜，心似乎缺少了一塊。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>因為某樣東西不見了，毫無預警下的消失在自己的眼前。飾品店的玻璃被打破了，裡頭原本隔有三個展示台，其中兩個展示台裡的每一樣東西都還在，而被打破的那個裡頭所有飾品都不見了。記憶中的那塊華美的墨綠色天鵝絨布還在，獨獨缺少了那尾慵懶盤臥在上頭的銀蛇（同個展示台裡的飾品也跟著不見），取而代之的是一塊塊碎裂的玻璃。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>飾品店裡的店員裡裡外外的忙進忙出，裡頭不只有警察還有保全以及保險公司派來瞭解情況的人員。哈利看到老人在跟警察講著話。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「清點了一下大約15件飾品珠寶不見，損失的金錢還需要去計算。」老人一看見哈利便叫住他，「孩子，你來了呀？！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「米希雅，妳過來跟他們談談。我有重要的事必須跟這孩子講一下。」老人喚來了一個年輕的女孩便要哈利跟著他走，「我馬上就回來。」。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>先前好不容易恢復的心情又盪到谷底，哈利抬頭望天，那天是灰色的，這讓他不自覺的嘆了口氣。老人將哈利的一舉一動全看在眼裡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『哈利，想想心理醫師第一條守則吧…』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「先生，對於你的店發生了這件事我替你感到難過。」強作平淡的語氣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我也對這件事感到難過，也為你感到難過。」他看到哈利故做平靜卻顯得憔悴的臉龐，「對不起，孩子。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他們緩步在廣場的街道上，述說歡樂、面帶喜悅的人們從身邊經過，但他們的時空似乎是分隔開來的。一邊喜樂；一邊哀傷。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「噢，對不起什麼呢？你並沒有對不起我…」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我知道那枚戒指對你來說意義重大，而我卻把<strong>牠</strong>丟失了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「它屬於你，並不屬於我。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不，當我見到你第一眼的時候我就決定把牠交付給你。牠已經屬於你，也屬於你的另一伴。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不…我並沒有想要擁有它的意願，它仍然屬於你。我今天來這只是…」停頓下話語，哈利選擇不說保持緘默。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他不想老人知道自己真正的心意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「孩子，我知道、我知道…」他拍拍哈利的肩膀以示安慰，「我該回去了，還有很多事等著我處理。」廣場上的鐘分針已經指向6的方向，他離開店面太久了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「這個給你，一個不成敬意的小禮物。」老人從口袋中拿出一個禮物塞到哈利的手上，「回去才能打開，知道嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>老人給他的禮物是一個小小的方形盒子，墨綠的包裝、銀色華美的緞帶。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「那枚戒指會回到你身邊的。」在老人離開的時候他對哈利說了最後一句話。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「什麼？這…」哈利才想開口把東西還回去，卻發現老人的身影已經消失在茫茫人海中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看看手中的禮物，哈利不知道該說些什麼，只是默默的將禮物放入大衣口袋裡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>晚上19：27。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>天空飄落雪白的冰晶，哈利站在慈愛之家的大門口等人來開門，腳邊是滿滿的一大袋禮物。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「驚喜。」笑容堆滿臉，哈利選擇在開門那剎那做個淘氣的舉動。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「哈利？！你怎麼來了？你沒回去過節嗎？！」一開門看到來拜訪的竟是哈利，這讓她嚇了一跳。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「對，來送聖誕禮物的。」哈利提起袋子給她看，「噓～別跟孩子們說，要保密喔。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「他們一定會很開心的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>慈愛之家的老師領著他繞過大廳先去藏禮物，「孩子們都在大廳裡玩。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「是喔？院長呢？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「院長正跟一位先生在洽談事情。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他們進了儲藏室放好禮物，才剛出房門走不到幾步路就被孩童高分貝的尖叫聲嚇到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「哈利！是哈利叔叔！！～」一個小男孩見著他就急忙轉身跑進大廳，途中還拉開嗓門大喊哈利的名子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>老師跟哈利互看一眼隨即笑出來，小孩就是這麼可愛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「哈利！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「哈利哥哥！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「叔叔！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一大群小孩就擠在哈利身邊，進也不是、退也不是，他整個就是被困住了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「孩子們～先讓哈利叔叔過去坐著好嗎？不讓客人坐下是不禮貌的喔！」老師雙手叉腰擺出斥責的姿態，但孩子們沒在怕因為她根本就沒生氣還在笑呢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「大家先坐下好嗎？這樣我才能說故事給你們聽。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「好～」一聽到有故事可以聽，孩子們都跑回各自的座位上坐得好好的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>有人拉了他的褲管幾下，低下頭，哈利看到一個小女孩正抓著他的褲管不放。一個金髮碧眼的六歲女孩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哈利看到這名女孩就想起她的身分和院長跟他所說的話，原本是全家快快樂樂的出遊，但沒想到在回程途中就被後頭的大卡車追撞，雙親和兄弟姊妹當場慘死，而她是唯一在那場車禍中存活下來的人。那場車禍對一個小孩無疑是一種毀滅性的打擊，她已經六歲了，但是一句話都說不好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「愛麗娜，想聽故事嗎？」哈利蹲下身好讓女孩能直視自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>女孩點點頭，但她沒有離開的意思，她的手仍然抓著哈利的褲子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「呃…妳是想在叔叔的旁邊聽故事嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我想。」簡簡單單的兩個字聽在哈利的耳裡卻讓他無比欣喜，因為愛麗娜第一次在他面前親口說出自己所要的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我答應妳。」摸摸女孩的頭，哈利牽起她的手帶她坐在雙人的沙發上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>晚上20：59。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「要不要把她叫起來？」幾個小孩圍在沙發旁邊小聲的爭論著。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不，就讓她睡吧。」愛麗娜在聽故事的時候就睡著了，看她以不舒服的姿勢蜷縮在沙發的角落邊，哈利乾脆讓她枕在自己的腿上睡覺。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>聽到哈利這樣回答，那些小孩紛紛以羨慕的眼光盯著熟睡中愛麗娜，偶爾還有幾句抱怨聲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「叔叔，那是什麼東西？」一個小男孩指著哈利大衣的口袋，有個一個明顯放入物品的外型。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「東西？」看到鼓鼓的口袋他才想起禮物的事情，要是沒有男孩的提醒，他大概會把東西遺忘在口袋裡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「是禮物，別人送我的。」他把禮物從口袋裡掏出來給孩子們看，還好外觀沒有變形。一旁的小孩一聽到“禮物”便興奮起來，吵著要看裡頭到底裝著什麼東西。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「是什麼、是什麼？我要看！！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>拗不過他們，哈利只能當著他們的面拆開禮物。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>裡頭有個絨布盒，和一張紙條。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哈利把絨布盒交由孩子們打開，而他選擇先看紙條內容。才剛把紙條捲開，就聽到孩子們倒抽一口氣的聲音，還有夾帶興奮、讚嘆情緒的尖叫聲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『什麼東西讓他們這麼驚訝？』</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>        親愛的孩子：</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>              看到這個禮物請不要驚訝，我說過戒指會回到你的身邊。被偷走的只是贗品，真正的戒指在你離開的那一天我就已經拿下展示台了。我知道你會選擇放棄戒指，但我還是決定將戒指交給你。如果你沒忘記我跟你說的故事，你應該知道並不是由我們選擇擁有者，而是戒指在選擇你們。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>              喔喔喔— 千萬別把戒指還給我，因為這時候我已經返鄉過節了。店面那邊我也交代好了，所以這方法也別試了。</p>
  <p>              孩子，最後請你記著一件事。放開你的心，別讓自己活得太苦。</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>「叔叔，裡頭是戒指耶！！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>孩子興奮的跑到身邊，拿著打開的絨布盒給他看。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>真的是戒指，那尾紅眼銀蛇就在盒子裡。</p>
<p>依舊美得令自己移不開眼。</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>12月25日聖誕節當天，午夜00：01。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>外頭下著大雪，慈愛之家透著昏黃但又溫暖的光線。哈利提著一個大大的紅色布袋從孩子們的睡房退了出來。</p><p> </p><p>「哈利？你不是去了孩子們的房間嗎？」院長在做最後一次巡視時發現哈利在大廳裡忙來忙去的。</p><p> </p><p>「喔喔—對，我剛剛去過了。本來想把禮物和糖果放在孩子們的聖誕襪裡的。」他將包裝好禮物放在聖誕樹下，「不過裡頭早被人放滿了糖果。所以我就下來了。」</p><p> </p><p>「糖果？或許是那位先生給的吧？」</p><p> </p><p>「先生？」經院長這麼一講，讓他回想到晚上在大廳裡擦身而過的男人。</p><p> </p><p>「是前不久才離開的那位嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「對，就是他。他是來幫我們的。」院長對哈利笑了笑，「還真是謝謝你了哈利。」</p><p> </p><p>「為什麼謝我？」</p><p> </p><p>「那位先生說是透過你的宣傳。」院長幫哈利拿起幾份禮物放在樹下。</p><p> </p><p>「我們都很感謝你，哈利。」院長的嗓音似乎有些哽咽，「孩子們也很愛你，他們還為你畫了畫。」</p><p> </p><p>她拿出了一疊作品交給哈利，上頭是用著五顏六色的顏料還有歪歪扭扭的字體構成，每張圖都有哈利的身影，各式各樣的哈利，孩子們眼中的哈利。</p><p> </p><p>其中有張圖最讓哈利感傷，那是雪莉的圖(孩子們中最年長那位女孩)。</p><p> </p><p>上頭畫著哈利，他的身邊還站了一個人，一個被打上大大問號的黑色人影。圖畫紙空白的地方還寫著：「願哈利哥哥見到他想要見的人」。</p><p> </p><p>哈利回想到孩子們幾個星期前問過他的問題：「你最希望收到的聖誕禮物？」，而他則回答最想要見到一個人。</p><p> </p><p>回到麻瓜世界後，他曾不期待聖誕節，他斷絕與魔法界的聯繫，所以他不期待會收到什麼有關親朋好友禮物。聖誕節永遠是一個人過。每個孩子(或者說每個人)都對聖誕節抱有希望，然而他的希望永遠不會實現。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>永遠不會。</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>看到雪莉的圖，他想起他的奢求，鼻頭也覺得酸酸的。院長在旁邊小聲的啜泣著，連帶的也讓他想哭。大廳裡點亮的蠟燭燈火在搖動，外頭飄落著雪。哈利只是輕輕拍了院長的背好讓她能喘口氣。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>沒人可以給予自己安慰，他必須學會獨立自強。</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他懷念起在衛斯理家的聖誕節，歡樂、笑聲、打鬧以及寒冬中溫暖人心的笑容。他也想起口袋裡的那枚戒指。</p><p> </p><p>「不要哭，這沒什麼好哭的。」那句話是說給院長聽的，也是說給自己聽。</p><p> </p><p>或許他應該聽老人的話，試著放開自己的心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>現在01：07。</p><p> </p><p>拖著沉重的步伐，哈利從慈愛之家回到公寓大樓。甫一進到大廳，值班守夜的警衛便將他叫住，說有他的包裹在代收櫃檯那等著他領取。</p><p> </p><p>「謝謝你了，聖誕快樂。」哈利記得自己沒訂購任何東西。</p><p> </p><p>「這沒什麼，波特先生。」警衛將包裹遞給了他，「也祝你聖誕快樂。」</p><p> </p><p>那是一個常見且普通的方形盒子（只是顏色怪了點），不重。</p><p>上頭沒有寄件人地址，也沒有署名。</p><p> </p><p>或許是寄錯了，希望會有卡片或什麼的，不然他想退回去也會有困難的…</p><p> </p><p>打開臥房的門，外套被哈利隨意的丟在床上。從抽屜裡拿出精緻典雅的拆信短刀俐落的將箱子拆封。</p><p> </p><p>裡頭有一只牛皮紙帶、一本厚的木製硬殼冊子以及一個包裝精美搶眼（十足十的葛來分多顏色）的方形小禮盒。</p><p> </p><p>「到底是什麼東西？」</p><p> </p><p>打開牛皮紙袋，裡頭放置一本裝訂精美厚達5㎝的A4文件，封面上頭寫著<em>社會福利申請草案</em>。當下哈利立刻明白是誰送包裹給他的，是湯姆。</p><p> </p><p>『速度真快。』才短短3天的時間，湯姆就把申請訴求案的草稿擬定好了。哈利隨意翻了翻幾頁，才發現這已經不能稱為草稿案本，簡直是可以呈交出去的東西。</p><p> </p><p>裡頭的內容條理分明，要點詳細明白，更是分析了社會現況和講出了隱藏在其中尚未爆發的嚴重社會問題。</p><p> </p><p>無處可挑的完美。</p><p> </p><p>見過這麼多律師，哈利頭一遭如此的佩服一個人的辦事能力。他現在很想當面謝謝湯姆，可以為了幫助社會大眾如此不辭辛勞。</p><p> </p><p>那…另外一本冊子和那個禮盒又是什麼？</p><p> </p><p>手指觸及冊子，指尖傳來木頭刨光的平滑冰冷質感，感覺有點像是霍格華茲的古代藏書，陌生中帶有熟悉。但他在乎的不是那種感覺，是另一種更熟悉的感覺，並不是質感的問題。</p><p> </p><p>— 是感情而不是感覺或是那更膚淺的觸覺。</p><p> </p><p>過往的歲月裡曾有過但又消逝的情感。</p><p> </p><p>攤開第一面，華麗又不失優雅的字跡出現在眼前，他看得出那不是普通的鋼筆筆跡而是羽毛筆特有墨跡。</p><p> </p><p>上頭寫著十年前的日期，應該那本書第一天使用的日期。正巧，那一天也是榮恩和妙麗結婚的日子。</p><p> </p><p>想到此，哈利嘴角泛起苦笑。</p><p> </p><p>世界上就是那麼多巧合，不是嗎？</p><p> </p><p>第二面，是一張建築物的插圖  — 教堂的素描。（那教堂似乎在哪見過）</p><p> </p><p>教堂的外頭有著許多的人，而新郎和新娘則站在禮堂的大門口，新人一旁簇擁的許許多多的親朋好友。他們的五官畫得並不清晰身影也畫得淡薄，唯獨一個只有背影的男人是特別清楚的。</p><p> </p><p>第三面，是一幅街道巷口的圖案。</p><p> </p><p>以穿著大衣戴著帽子（壓低的帽簷遮住面容）的男人為主題構成的，背景是一棟突兀（與一旁現代化的建築物相比之下）又年代久遠的破舊小酒吧。而街道上來來往往的人不曾對<strong>他們</strong>觀看一眼。</p><p> </p><p>男人似乎茫然的站在巷口，手邊只有一只皮箱。</p><p> </p><p>第四面，是一座繁華都市的一隅景色，下頭寫著 久違的 英國 倫敦 。</p><p> </p><p>第五面，畫著名為Cen bon創意廚房的餐廳，左下角寫著 美國 紐約 Cen bon創意廚房。</p><p> </p><p>看到這裡哈利覺得不太對勁，他覺得每張圖的場景都似曾相識。</p><p> </p><p>如果沒看錯的話…第二張應該是斜角巷入口，而第一張的教堂似乎就是魔法界唯一的教堂，也就是榮恩和妙麗結婚的那個教堂…而另一張則是他在紐約半工半讀的打工場所。</p><p> </p><p>普通的一個麻瓜是不可能看到斜角巷街口，更不可能進入到魔法世界！</p><p> </p><p>他驚覺自己的手在發抖，連帶地連拿在手上的書也在顫抖著。哈利不明白這是恐懼還是什麼樣的情感表現，現在的他的心情或許只能用五味雜陳才能形容。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>You used to captivate me</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>By your resonating light</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Your face it haunts</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>My once pleasant dreams</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Your voice it chased away</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>All the sanity in me</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>These wounds won't seem to heal</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>This pain is just too real</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>There's just too much that time cannot erase</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>By Evanescence - My Immortal</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>（他知道自己在逃避，哈利不願意把這個湯姆和<strong>那個人</strong>作聯想。他為這件事找個合理的解釋。）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>『或許只是個死忠到有點瘋狂的支持者。』打倒佛地魔之後哈利周圍不乏常出現這種人物，『要真是這樣，是不是該請他別跟別人透露自己現在的住所？』。</p><p> </p><p>哈利一頁頁翻著，每看到一張就更加深他心中的想法。他甚至可以確定畫中的主角就是他。但一方面也對這個人感到恐懼，他的一舉一動似乎都被他監視著。圖畫裡有母校（麻瓜大學）的校園風景、學生宿舍的房間號碼、在餐廳打工的生活、畢業那天丟學士帽的場景、還有在上台演說致詞或是閃躲採訪記者的素描。</p><p> </p><p>哈利發現他似乎沒間斷過繪圖這舉動，每張圖上都有日期，一路看過來哈利發現他每隔幾個禮拜就會畫一張，每張圖都有特別的意涵，或者該說是他把哈利“比較特別”的一天畫出來。</p><p> </p><p>隨著時間的推進，畫中主角的面孔就越清楚。這讓哈利遲疑是不是該繼續翻下去… 他無法想像接下來會出現什麼，那個湯姆在他心中的形象也被打上個問號。</p><p> </p><p>他到底是誰？或許他所透露的名子只是個幌子。</p><p> </p><p>哈利提起勇氣繼續往下翻頁，場景開始轉變。他的畫中沒出現男人的身影，全是一些哈利沒看過的地方。</p><p> </p><p>畫的右下寫的地名：北京、馬尼拉、吉隆坡、雅加達、聖地牙哥、都柏林、奧斯隆、莫斯科、羅馬、雅典、里斯本、馬德里、巴黎、柏林…最後回到了倫敦。</p><p> </p><p>那張寫有倫敦的圖是畫著一間珠寶店，他在下面寫著“找到”。</p><p> </p><p>他是找到什麼？他跑遍世界各個地方就只為了找一樣東西？</p><p> </p><p>哈利對於他過分的執著感到詫異。</p><p> </p><p>下一張圖哈利認得，是他常去的一家孤兒院。接下來的幾張都是育幼院、慈愛之家的圖。哈利發現那幾家都是他上次跟湯姆所說的那些急需援助的機構。</p><p> </p><p>剩下沒幾頁了…</p><p> </p><p>哈利再度遲疑著要不要繼續翻下去，他並不想明白真相，並不想知道真相的背後藏有什麼秘密。他只希望秘密永遠被埋藏，而那名名喚湯姆的律師將會是他心中永遠是值得相信的人。</p><p> </p><p>翻與不翻，簡單的二分法卻也讓他猶豫不決。</p><p> </p><p>秒針隨著時間流逝而移動著，滴答的聲音清楚的傳入哈利的耳裡。短短的幾分鐘，在艱難的抉擇間變得漫長。</p><p> </p><p>哈利深吸一口氣，蓋上書頁、放下冊子，他選擇不翻。</p><p> </p><p>頹喪又疲憊的坐上椅子，哈利身手掏出放在口袋裡的絨布盒，手指珍惜似的摸著盒子思緒卻不知飄向何方。</p><p> </p><p>『當然，這不是給你戴的。』</p><p> </p><p>『還記得嗎？戒指是贈與對方的。』</p><p> </p><p>老人的話言猶在耳。</p><p> </p><p>他想起湯姆還送了個禮物給他，他還沒拆開。</p><p> </p><p>原本拿在手上沒什麼重量的東西現在卻像鉛塊般沉重。哈利明白這只是心理因素，但它還是影響了自己。</p><p>金色的緞帶在指下鬆綁，慢慢拆下紅艷搶眼的紙，哈利打開他送來的禮盒。那看似幾個簡單不過的動作，對他而言卻是異常困難。</p><p> </p><p>四周安靜到他似乎可以聽見自己的心跳聲。</p><p> </p><p>一個雕刻精緻用金線描繪圖案的小木盒，上頭寫著他看不太懂得拉丁文。</p><p>他回想到他曾看過一本年代久遠的黑魔法藏書，裡頭都是那種深澀難懂的艱難咒語，大多數都是以這種文字來記載。</p><p> </p><p>哈利只看得懂其中一個字，<em>守護</em>。</p><p> </p><p>打開木盒，當哈利看到裡頭的內容物時，他的心著實少跳了一拍。</p><p> </p><p>裡頭安置個一尾沉眠中的蛇，牠有著墨綠色的眼、散發柔和銀光的身軀。</p><p> </p><p>哈利可以確定這就是另一枚對戒，雖然牠們盤臥身軀的方式不一樣，但是看到這樣特殊的材質他可以肯定牠是。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>湯姆所言找到的東西就是這枚戒指，而他為了這枚戒指而走遍了世界各地…</p><p> </p><p>他在英國倫敦發現了牠。</p><p> </p><p>那名老人也曾跟自己說另一枚戒指在倫敦。</p><p> </p><p>而他又戒指給了我…</p><p> </p><p>他到底在想什麼？他們之間連對方的面容都沒見過！</p><p> </p><p>哈利將兩枚戒指拿在手上，試著對照其中更細微的差異。他看到了另一枚戒指內圍的文字，S。真的就跟老人講的一樣，而這枚鑲著綠寶石的戒指也比另一枚來得小。</p><p> </p><p>眼前突然一黑，有個畫面快速在腦中閃過。</p><p> </p><p>哈利沒有特意留意那個畫面，黑暗過去他只記得要搶救戒指，其中一只戒指在他暈眩時從他手中滑落。</p><p> </p><p>幸虧搜捕手的靈敏反應和身手讓他接住了戒指，戒指沒有半點損傷。</p><p> </p><p>現在那兩枚戒指都在左手掌心中，牠們交疊在一起。</p><p> </p><p>異樣的魔法波動從銀蛇上傳出，透過皮膚的接觸面從手心蔓延到全身。牠們的魔力與自己的魔力互相影響、互相共鳴。</p><p> </p><p>不只是這件是讓哈利感到驚訝，他看見手中的蛇形戒指動了過來，就像是巫師棋一樣。</p><p> </p><p>牠們擺動著身軀，不時地吐吶著蛇信嗅著四周的空氣。藉由蛇信牠們查覺伴侶的存在，親暱的用舌舔舐對方的鱗片。銀蛇們交纏在一起，身軀緊密的結合，是如此的難分難捨。就在完全契合時，兩尾蛇爆出亮眼的銀光，寶石製的雙眼更加深邃惑人。</p><p> </p><p>兩枚對戒，藉由互相觸碰而轉變為一枚戒指。</p><p> </p><p>魔力的波動依舊，但它讓哈利感覺身心舒服多了，就如蝴蝶般羽化重生。</p><p> </p><p>哈利看著手掌中的戒指，它的外表讓他想起過往的回憶，那名史萊哲林級長、那本記載魔法界珍寶的書、還有青年所繪的戒指草圖。</p><p> </p><p>一模一樣。</p><p>兩尾互相交纏的蛇形戒指。</p><p> </p><p>「嘟嘟嘟—」哈利的電話答錄機響了，有人打電話給他，但他不想去接。</p><p> </p><p>他對於這戒指的真實身分感到震驚，牠們不單單只是個對戒，還是魔法界失落已久的古代珍寶。</p><p>哈利終於明白為什麼這枚戒指這麼特別，戴不下牠的原因就在於此！</p><p> </p><p>它是由兩枚戒指組合而成的！</p><p> </p><p>「您好，我是波特。我現在不在家，有事請您在嘟聲後留言。嘟—」答錄機繼續轉動，哈利聽到錄音卷轉動的聲音。</p><p> </p><p>「Merry Christmas.」或許是透過電子儀器的關係，讓那句話沒有了情感而顯得冰冷平淡，那句話就像面對陌生人而給的禮貌性問候。</p><p> </p><p>「我寄過去的包裹有收到嗎？我希望你能打開它。」平淡的語氣中藏有期待。</p><p> </p><p>哈利閉上眼，他認得這語調。</p><p>熟悉到他無法忘卻…永遠不會遺忘…</p><p>哈利知道平淡語氣下所隱藏的真正感情，很多事並不是表面所呈現的那樣。</p><p> </p><p>但是理智告訴自己這聲音的主人早在多年前就已經死了。</p><p> </p><p>他死了，無庸置疑的事實。</p><p>現在他所聽到的只不過是太過相似的聲音。</p><p> </p><p>「你會看到一只牛皮紙袋、一本冊子、一份禮物。」</p><p> </p><p>是的，他看到了。</p><p> </p><p>「我希望你會喜歡它們…」</p><p> </p><p>他很高興湯姆送這份大禮給他…但是喜憂參半。</p><p> </p><p>「我很高興等會就能當面見到你」</p><p> </p><p>當面見到？</p><p>聽到這句話，哈利猛然轉頭看著放置在房間另一側的電話。</p><p>當下聽到哈利還以為自己聽錯了，但事後回想他真是這樣說。</p><p> </p><p>他在胡說什麼，他不喜歡這種玩笑！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>空氣凝結房間是一片沉默，電話那頭的人也沒再出聲，唯有錄音卷捲動的聲音和擴音廣播的空洞茲喳聲錯雜在一起。</p><p> </p><p>『或許他掛上電話了…』令人哈利感到不安的機械聲依舊持續著。</p><p> </p><p>正要起身關閉擴音鍵他聽見電話另一頭又有了動靜。</p><p> </p><p>電子茲喳聲和他的聲音混雜在一起，其中夾帶氣流流動的獨特聲響。</p><p> </p><p>如蛇吐信般的聲音…</p><p> </p><p>「我的男孩，哈利‧波特。」</p><p> </p><p>男人緩慢的說著話，如同對情人的低喃耳語。</p><p>聽覺似乎實體化為真正的感官觸覺，哈利感覺到他就在自己身邊耳語，男人溫熱的吐吶氣息讓他渾身發麻。</p><p>一字一句敲擊哈利脆弱的心臟，他不能自己的顫抖著。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>男人的聲音出現而後消失，取而代之的是一聲錄音完畢的提示聲。錄音卷也停止轉動，令他不安的機械聲一併停止。</p><p> </p><p>這樣並沒有停止哈利的不安，反而加大他的恐懼。他的身體在顫抖，而他的呼吸也是。</p><p> </p><p>戒指緊握在手中。</p><p> </p><p>「嘟嘟嘟—」這聲再度響起，打亂這早已難以維持的平衡。</p><p> </p><p>哈利驚嚇般的退了一步，身後的椅子因此被撞倒。</p><p> </p><p>「不！不要再打來了！」他歇斯底里的吶喊著。</p><p>「嘟嘟嘟—」電話聲依舊。</p><p> </p><p>「您好，我是波特。我現在—」答錄機才剛運轉，卻隨即沒了聲響，電話線的另一頭不是接著電源，而是被人硬生生扯斷掉落在地板上。</p><p> </p><p>哈利喘著氣，驚恐的看著已成斷路的電話，生怕它又再響起任何聲響。緊握的雙手指節泛白，指甲深深陷入掌心帶出絲絲鮮血。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>哈利意識到這是一場很難醒來的夢，用鮮血與黑暗交織成昔日場景，美麗的雪景是包裹過往的糖霜。</p><p>這愛對自己而言太沉重，這糖讓自身陷入幻境太深 — 無法自拔。</p><p>是謊言、是騙局、是幻想、是無法達成的期望。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>湯姆，你想從我這得到些什麼？</p><p>你不是他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我只是甘於沉溺植滿罌粟花的玻璃世界裡的人。</p><p>噢，你不是他。</p><p>我在這蒼白且脆弱的世界中等待一名已亡的故人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那個人不是你，你不是他。</p><p>你只是剛好有著相同的名字，但這不代表你就是他。</p><p>湯姆。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>物品重擊地面的聲響打碎了他的夢，這情況讓哈利僵住自己的身軀。他發現臥房的大燈在撞擊聲響起時一同熄滅。</p><p> </p><p>他可以聽見房間裡有兩個人的呼吸聲，這空間是如此的安靜。</p><p>不知名的人呼吸是如此平穩；而他呼吸聲卻顯得急促、紛亂。</p><p> </p><p>「哈利…」</p><p> </p><p>一名男人低柔地喚著他的名，就在他身後不遠處的地方。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>「哈利…」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他又喚了一聲，他的聲音，與記憶裡的聲音是如此的相似。</p>
<p>手中的戒指因他的叫喚而掉落。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>戒指在黑暗中劃出銀色流光，朦朧虛幻。它敲擊地面發出清脆撞擊聲，有什麼東西在同時間碎裂了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>就在他的心裡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「喀達。」第一聲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「喀達。」第二聲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哈利很清楚那是皮鞋踏在地板上的腳步聲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>第一步、第二步、第三步…</p>
<p>哈利在心裡細數他所踏出的步伐。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>就在第十三步，他停下了腳步。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「戒指…」男人的聲音夾雜著哈利無法理解的情緒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你將牠們合起來了…」有如絲綢般滑膩的聲音，令他著迷。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你看到什麼了嗎？看到他們了嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哈利沒有回答，即使他自己對於男人的問話感到疑問。他不能，因為他沒有勇氣轉身面對。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「為什麼不回答我？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我相信你看到什麼了…就如同我一般…」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他的語調讓哈利想起遙遠的從前，破碎的回憶裡的一幕場景，那人就站在密室裡，蛇妖聽從他的召喚從萬丈深淵破水而出。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>緩緩閉上眼，男人的話毫無阻礙的滲入腦海，侵蝕靈魂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>金妮逐漸失溫的軀體就倒臥在他們附近，但是他們兩人都沒移動。翡翠眸子倔強的盯視對方。</p>
<p>男孩的眼神飽含背叛與不甘，兩者融合一起藉由眼神表達最嚴厲的控訴。</p>
<p>就算如此青年並沒有迴避，沒有轉移他的目光。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他空洞的眼神比起他的背叛更令男孩心痛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『他無法阻止，他只是個殘破不堪的靈魂…』</p>
<p>青年沒有出聲，他相信男孩看得知道他說什麼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>密室裡靜謐得可怕，只有水珠滴落池子的聲音。</p>
<p>在接觸的瞬間，炸開、分裂。</p>
<p>千萬個閃耀回歸最初。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>『我的力量遠不及本體來得強大…』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『男孩…』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『想要活命就跑…跑得越遠越好…』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『不然就毀滅我…』他最後一句話讓男孩吃驚地睜大了眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>青年昂起他的頭，凝視著不可能看見的地方。</p>
<p>這裡看不到天，只有永無止盡的黑暗。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>一個不合格的史萊哲林。</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>一道細微的嘆息聲傳入男孩的耳裡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>青年舉起他的手，動作依舊像記憶裡的那般優雅。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在那一瞬間時間似乎停止了，就在那名史萊哲林的手指指向自己的時候。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>接著他就是一聲尖銳刺耳的妖獸叫聲。</p>
<p>蛇妖張大它的嘴，倒勾狀的毒牙散發足以致命的幽幽綠光。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『跑！』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>這句話男孩早已分不清是他說的還是自我理智的警示。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>當我被致命的獠牙咬住，你會為我哭泣嗎？ 湯姆…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>轉身逃跑前，他突然想問青年的一句話。</p>
<p>當然，那時候他沒時間問出口。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但是，在最後他得到了史萊哲林級長的答案。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不是眼淚，史萊哲林不會流淚。</p>
<p>你低垂著眼看著我，裡頭盡是絕望。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>鳳凰的哀歌回盪在密室中，如泣如訴。</p>
<p>意識朦朧中，你靠近了我。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>以往我只能在日記裡依偎你、碰觸你，依戀你的冰冷體溫。</p>
<p>如今</p>
<p>你的手真實地貼上我的臉頰輕輕撫摸，而我感覺不到你的冰冷。</p>
<p>這才驚覺，只差一步，你將獲得新生。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>俯身，如鴻羽般的吻落在詛咒的傷巴上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「毀滅我。」</p>
<p>「救贖我。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>細語呢喃。</p>
<p>身側是一把沾滿鮮血的葛來分多寶劍。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>腳步聲再次將哈利拉回現實，不知幾次了，他一直陷入回憶的泥沼中。陌生卻又熟悉的氣息出現在他身後，男人身上冷冽香氣入鼻，如此相似、如此相像。他無法再欺騙自己，儘管他想繼續自欺欺人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「哈利…」一雙強而有力的臂膀環繞上他的腰，緊緊摟著。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『身為心理治療師，你們必須具有十足十的勇氣面對自己的懦弱、害怕、惶恐那些負面的情緒。記著，你們是醫生，必須勇於面對自己的心！一名醫生不能跟病人一樣，畏懼真相、逃避自己！……』穿著白袍的講師在講台前走來走去，最後的叮嚀，『記得，守則不單只是拿來應付考試的！你們必須銘記在心，親自去實踐它們！』。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『Mr. 波特，請問守則第一條是什麼內容？』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『醫師必須冷靜且理智面對一切，負面的情緒必須屏除在外，不受影響作出正確判斷。』哈利從容不迫地回答。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『第二條呢？』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『病人是否具有勇氣是治療的關鍵，醫師必須設法讓病人恢復自信、獲得勇氣。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『很好，請坐。』嚴肅的教授難得對露出微笑，一臉欣慰看著坐在台下每一位同學，但他的目光最後停留在哈利的身上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『最後，我要說一件事。在這邊的各位同學…呃……』他停頓了話語，故意清一清嗓門，學生們緊張兮兮的看著他，『恭喜你們，全都合格畢業了！』教室爆發一陣歡喜的呼喊聲，有些同學高興的擁抱在一起，書籍紙張漫天飛舞。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>教授的目光仍停留在哈利的身上，哈利只是靜靜地坐在原位與他四目相交。他不明白為什麼教授要看著他。然而教授只是默默的看著他，最後什麼話也沒說拿起放在講台上的書籍轉身離開。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>醫生袍在他背後翻滾著，獨自離去的背影被陰影層層壓黑，白色似乎成了黑色。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>當初不明白教授的用意，但是現在他懂了……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>教授看見隱藏在平靜理智面具下的真面目，哈利．波特的內心不如表面那樣堅強無畏。</p>
<p>所以他點了自己回答最後的問題；所以在離開前他注視著自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>冷靜、理智以及 —— 勇氣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他是一名心裡治療師，同時卻又是一個名心靈的迷失者。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>勇氣，早在十一年前的深冬中被大雪掩埋。但伺伏在凍土下的種子總有一天會破冰而出，展露出嬌嫩的新芽。就在寒冬過去，暖陽出現，冰雪退下的時候。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『實踐它，而不是空談；面對它，而不是逃避。』教授話再度響起。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>是時候了……</p>
<p>他仍然害怕，怕希望再度落空而受到傷害。</p>
<p>但他必須跨出第一步，萬分艱難的第一步。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我很想你，哈利。」他的鼻息溫暖了哈利冰冷的頸項。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「十一年了……」男人的手輕輕覆上哈利緊握的手，觸及指尖的瞬間緊握對方，深怕一放手就會消逝。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我們分開了夠久，這次，再沒有人能分開我們。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我回來了，依照承諾我回來了。」他發現哈利伸出顫抖的手反握著他，喜悅他願意踏出第一步而不是逃避。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>喜悅中夾雜著一絲苦澀。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「這次不是意識體，也不是靈魂碎片，更不是被權勢迷惑的佛地魔……」其實他什麼都不想說，現在他只想緊緊擁住哈利，但是他必須先安撫不安的人兒，「而是我，湯姆 瑞斗。」。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>當他說出湯姆 瑞斗這個名字，他感覺懷中的人猛然一震。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『這傷害已經這麼深了嗎？』他再度握緊哈利的手，想把他擁在懷裡細細疼惜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>沉重的呼吸聲在寂靜的房間是如此的明顯，因為擁抱，讓他們聽見對方的心跳。秒針一格一格的推進，滴答的細微聲響分外清晰。兩人不語，任由時間流逝。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>這太沉重，彼此都需要時間。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>外頭又飄起雪，雪白的冰晶飛旋落下，將夜晚的都市覆上一層銀白妝點。這一切曾在孤寂的午夜夢迴裡，一次又一次的上演。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那夜，月光把雪白密林照得明亮，散發一層銀色的光輝，結冰的湖面宛如銀鏡。月光草的香味依然，銀色的葉朝著月亮伸展，鐘型小花隨風擺盪。雪精靈在森林內飛舞著，她們身上的冰藍色光輝點綴整個雪白森林。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>銀色的滿月下有著互相依偎的身影，只有兩人。</p>
<p>雪精靈愛憐的在耳邊呢喃細語，迷人旋律卻流露出無止盡的悲痛。</p>
<p>『她們在哀悼，哀悼美麗卻短暫的時光。』哈利感覺的出來他的手在道出這句話的同時也收緊力道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那雙澄澈碧綠的眼眸仰望著對方，他不解。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他喜歡白雪覆蓋的世界，也喜歡下著濛濛細雨的日子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>這世界明明就在他的掌握中，他有能力改變這一切。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他可以將白雪永遠停留住，讓冰晶飄落大地……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>為何不？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『沒有東西可以永恆，但我想。』略顯冰冷的手貼上自己的臉頰，指腹婆娑在敏感的皮膚上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『或許是生命……』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『或許是……』語尾被寒風吹散，青年扯出哀傷的微笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>過去的他不以為意；現在的他卻執著那段空白。微張的唇，道出什麼話？</p>
<p>哈利顫抖著蠕動著唇，仿照記憶中的脣形。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>輕啟，成圓，微閉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>千百遍的模擬，在現在中的他圈緊手臂那刻完畢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>YOU.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>被抹煞的聲音回來了，最後一塊拼圖拼上了。</p>
<p>他沒背叛自己，Never。</p>
<p>哈利伸出雙手無助地環繞上湯姆的頸項，將頭靠在男人的胸膛上抽咽著，任憑晶瑩的液體浸濕對方的衣襟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「湯姆…湯姆…」哈利哽咽著，他一聲又一聲的喊著男人的名字。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>湯姆放開環在哈利腰身上的手，改而輕輕的撫觸他的臉，半強迫式的抬起他的頭好讓哈利能看著自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「哈利，看著我。」碧綠色的眼含淚看著他，眼神裡有著滿滿的委屈控訴意味。那表情讓他屏住呼吸，他的心狠狠抽痛著。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「別哭了…」哈利雖是點頭答應卻讓眼淚落得更兇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不要哭了…」他用指腹想拭掉懷中人的淚卻徒勞無功，他的淚像斷了線的珍珠一顆顆掉落。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>湯姆為此發出無聲的嘆息，用羽毛輕觸般的細吻承接他所有的酸甜苦辣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「別哭。」呢喃地在他耳邊細語。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「別害怕。」哈利張開濕漉漉的雙眼看著他，他在那雙碧綠的眼瞳中看見自己的倒影還有惶恐不安的情緒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我不會離開你。」湯姆握緊哈利的手想給予他安慰，下一秒卻被哈利揮開。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不要給我不真實的誓言…」哈利駁斥他的話，推開他往後退了幾步。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>湯姆任由哈利退離自己，他不希望自己的渴望而逼得哈利太緊。他只是站在原地攤開右手手掌，掌心中躺著那枚戒指，那枚戒指散發著如同月光的柔和光暈。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「記得戒指的故事嗎？」男人平靜地說著，他原本激動不已的情緒已經恢復不少。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哈利沒有點頭，也沒有應聲，只是將視線緊緊鎖在男人的身上。低沉的磁性嗓音述說一段過往，一字一句不露的進入哈利的意識裡，就像有生命一般，語言成了一幕幕畫面，而哈利似乎只是戲裡的一名旁觀者、一名過客。這種感覺讓他感到不舒服，是的，他意識到這個觀看埋藏在日記裡的過往十分相像 —— 海格被剝奪資格的那一夜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哈利站在身穿黑斗篷的男人身後，那男人有著一頭黑色的長髮，他一絲不茍將髮絲束理好。壁爐裡的火焰熊熊燃燒，大釜發出液體沸騰的聲響，不時還有氣泡破裂的聲音。他似乎沒有聽聞大釜內撲騰作響的叫囂，而專心致志於手邊的工作。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『薩拉。』一道聲音從兩人身後傳來，驚得兩人同時轉頭。這一個轉身，讓哈利登場發出哀嚎。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一個擁有簡短利落金髮的男人站在門扉邊，幾綹髮絲遮住他天藍色的眼睛。他的胸前垂掛著一個墜子，一個由金色和紅色組成的獅子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哈利曾在《霍格華茲的一段歷史》中見過他，他是……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『高錐客……』</p>
<p>真的是高錐客．葛來分多 ！那薩拉不就是……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『我說過多少次了，別這樣叫我。』黑袍的男人與金髮男人面對面四目交接，他的表情充滿不耐煩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哈利艱難的轉過頭去，雖然心裡早有底了還是吃驚的瞪大了眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『好吧。』高錐客笑著說，『既然你真的不喜歡的話，薩拉札。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>有著湯姆．瑞斗臉龐的男人皺著眉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>下一秒，哈利推翻原本的想法。現在在他眼前的男人，他的面貌跟湯姆瑞斗並不完全相像，是他的氣質讓哈利產生一瞬間的錯覺。薩拉札面貌繼承古老血統的古典之美，高挺的鼻樑、一對深邃無法看透的眼眸、性感的薄唇，他的黑頭髮更襯得他的皮膚的蒼白。舉手頭足之間依然保持貴族的高貴優雅，完美的紳士禮儀。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>只不過遇到高錐客，他的完美出現了細微的崩毀。就如同現在。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『薩拉札、薩拉札，』高錐客連聲呼喚，『你應該參加聯盟會議的。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『我相信就算我不出席，你們還是有辦法解決。』他毫不在乎的說著。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『不，我們需要你出面。畢竟是你代表英格蘭地區，我們無法替你做主。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>薩拉札決定無視於高錐客的存在，他繞過客人轉向放置魔藥材料的櫃子方向。在經過的那一瞬間，高錐客抓住了他的手腕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『不管你願不願意，我一定要帶你過去！』他的魔杖指向爐火的方向，燃燒的火焰、沸騰的液體通通靜止了，這是一種讓部分時空暫停的魔法。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『真搞不懂，』抓著他穿過迴廊時高錐客喃喃地抱怨，『到底是魔藥重要還是我重要？』他渾然不知這話早已傳入身旁這個男人的耳裡，鮮少表露出情感的史萊哲林為此展開微笑。他展開手指，牢牢握住對方，十指相扣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>相互牽起的手在抵達門前分開，這個年代民風保守，不管哪個世界都一樣。就因為如此，兩個人對於從未在他人面前表露出多餘的情感。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>薩拉札率先推開門，他的臉上掛著獨屬史萊哲林的冷漠孤傲的面具，一雙眼睥睨俯視著房間中的每個人。在場的每個人因為他的到來而感到不適與畏懼，除了羅威納和海加，當然還有最了解他的高錐客。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>中古世紀的人們害怕魔法，他們把魔法視為邪惡的災害，一但抓到會使用魔法的人接毫不猶豫的殺害。然而為了保存魔法能流傳下去，四人協議在杳無人煙的密林深山建造一棟固若金湯的碉堡，一座專門栽培魔法學子的學校 —— 霍格華茲。霍格華茲設有四個學院，將以學生的特質進行分類。就如同《霍格華茲的一段歷史》中提到的一般，但是高錐客和薩拉札總為血統的純正爭吵不休。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在最後，羅威娜協議雙方各退一步。薩拉札同意讓混血統進入學校就讀，但是他與分類帽立誓史萊哲林只收純血統，還有流有史萊哲林血液的人不能分到別的學院。為此，高錐客與他冷戰數個月。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>直到薩拉札拉下臉去誘哄他，在私底下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>被燭光照亮的房間內有人對桌而坐。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『我不了解妳的意思，羅威娜。』薩拉札放下手中作工精細的瓷器茶杯，紅色的液體盪出一圈圈漣漪。雖然表面無動於衷，但他的內心靜止的水也因為她的一番話而出現波痕，就如同茶水中的情形。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『你知道我的能力，薩拉札。』她完全無畏於令人窒息的視線繼續講著，『預知未來的能力。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『烽火燃燒著葛來分多破脆的旗幟，象徵新生的火鳳凰永遠消失在灰燼之中，高聳的白色邊界圍牆崩塌，倒五芒星與染血的山羊頭……』一目目殘酷的畫面重現眼前，這讓雷文克勞發顫。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『妳想說什麼？』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『薩拉札，是戰爭、死亡以及黑魔法。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『我能明白妳預知的夢境代表什麼，但是妳想說什麼？』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『幫助他，薩拉札。』一個黑色絨布袋被放置在兩人之間。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『……』他低垂著眼眸不語。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『我知道你們的關係，我與海加都一直明瞭於心。』布袋又被推向薩拉札一點。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『只有你能改變他的心意。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『他會恨我……』深深的吐了口氣，深色的眼眸望向窗外，外頭繁星點點。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>木頭燃燒的聲音在安靜的房內顯得格外清楚，捲起袖子露出修長的手，薩拉札拿起魔杖抵著自己的手臂劃下，鮮紅的血液泊泊流出，鮮血在蒼白皮膚上爬行顯得詭譎，生命的泉源把灰白的石頭染得艷紅。大量流失血液的他臉色更加的蒼白，強烈的暈眩感襲來，但他仍不為所動。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他必須完成，他必須堅持下去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>千百個歲月隨著日星月移一起留逝，內心平靜如死水的他不懂得任何情感，直到遇到了他。一抹燦爛如耀眼白日的笑吸引了他……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他願意用生命與魔力換取另一個人的生存，不管要付出怎樣的代價。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>隨意用布包紮傷口仍滲出鮮血，怵目驚心的紅吞噬皓潔的白，雖然他有能力在一瞬間治療好傷口，但他選擇放棄，接下來他必須用魔力煉製物品，哪怕是一丁點魔力都不能浪費。看著半溶解的石頭，那溶化的液體有著銀色的光澤，在火光的折射下閃著亮點。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他想做個護身符，能隨身攜帶在身上的物品，一個具有意義的象徵性物品。魔法界的人都知道，一個佩帶在身上的魔法物品要發揮全部的效能的要點就是——佩帶在最顯著且完全不被遮蓋的地方。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>戒指，一枚戒指完全符合這項要求。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他鑄造一對戒指，也可以說是一枚戒指。雖然欠缺另一個人的鮮血，不過它的效力應該不變，有差別的只是他要付出兩倍的代價。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>一點一滴的鎔鑄，一次又一次的冶鍊，耗盡心力、嘔心瀝血的成品終於鑄成。那枚戒指被小心翼翼的捧在手裡，這一刻，它比任何時後都來得美麗，美麗的令人心碎、令人心痛。它確實改變了高錐客的命運，但也改變兩人的關係。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>戒指的故事結束了，結束在無法解開的誤會下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>雙方的分離與擁有者的死亡，讓魔法界的珍寶輾轉流落到麻瓜世界。誰也沒想到，這兩枚戒指居然要相隔千年之後才能再找到命定中的伴侶。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「哈利這枚戒指對於平常人是沒有多大意義的，最多只是作為一枚戒指該有的意義。」哈利在他的眼瞳上看見自己的倒影，從最初到現在，他的目光從未改變，「但是對我們不一樣，我們能選擇如何去使用它。可以是祝福，可以是詛咒，也可以是一種——契約。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「但是我不需要那種強迫下的契約，我要的是心甘情願的承諾。」他的眼眸在黑暗中分外的顯目，不是因為他的眸色，而是因為表露在其中的情緒點亮了它。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我知道。」他曉得湯姆想要的是什麼，他要的跟自己內心可望的是相同的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「當你戴上戒指，一切都不能回頭。」有些事一但答應就無法再更改，他希望哈利能夠想清楚再做決定。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>翡翠色的眼眸望入對方的心靈之窗，他看到那一閃而逝的複雜神色。因為遲疑，因為猶豫，他們錯過11年的時光。這一次，他不想再犯相同的錯誤，他堅定的說出：「我知道。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>語方停，哈利看見他露出略為吃驚的模樣。這麼多年來，他一直都是優柔寡斷，想必這麼明確的答案嚇著他了。這些年來，雙方改變得太多，都不是原來的自己了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>當命運之神再給予一次選擇的機會，他不會在傻傻的作出錯誤的抉擇。這種痛，經歷一次就夠。因為，是如此的痛不欲生，撕裂靈魂般的痛楚令人絕望。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他頷首，將他的意願用肢體語言表達出來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>湯姆的唇碰觸他的額，一個輕如蜻蜓點水般的吻，喜悅的情緒中夾帶著一絲的興奮。是他，也是自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>湯姆將那枚鑲嵌有紅寶石的戒指交給他；而他拿著綠寶石的另一只戒指。銀蛇靜止於掌心上，無聲無息。牽動嘴角，哈利露出一抹微笑。這一幕，就好像是電視劇裡那美滿的大結局。穿著筆挺西裝的新郎、身著無暇白紗的新娘以及那象徵永生永世的誓約婚戒。是的，他們只差那站在天父之下，手捧聖經的牧師，還有那洋溢著喜悅前來觀禮的親朋好友們。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「有一天，我們會補回來的。」湯姆就像知道哈利所想的，他開口這樣承諾著他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不，這就夠了。」哈利笑著，那笑容就像學生時代的笑容，沒有滄桑與世故，只有純然的喜悅。他用兩指拈起戒指，移至兩人之間就在湯姆的雙手之前，「我該放哪呢？」他問著。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他拒絕了湯姆的好意，刻意避開這敏感的話題。他不知道有多少人能接受這個事實，而且他知道他們兩人是不被祝福的。兩人的背後是由紅豔的鮮血以及無止盡的黑暗所砌成的；腳下則是一具又一具腐敗且破碎的屍骸；手中的戒指是個甜蜜的詛咒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>當哈利知道他確實活著，而且活生生的站在他的面前……</p>
<p>在接觸到那不比自己高的體溫時，他就別無所求。</p>
<p>他只害怕這一切如同海市蜃樓一般。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「好問題。」第一次有人問他這個問題，他刻意在哈利耳邊細語提醒。哈利點點頭想要接下去動作卻被他阻止。哈利聽見低沉充滿磁性的嗓音，湯姆輕起著唇在唱歌，或者說他吟唱著咒文，聽起來就像是吟遊詩人那獨特的唱法。他想起了，湯姆所唱的這首歌，就是當初薩拉札唱給高錐客的那首歌，也是讓戒指發揮真正作用的關鍵。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>忍不住，哈利亨著曲調附和著他。</p>
<p>察覺哈利的舉動，湯姆的嘴角牽動出一個難以察覺的微笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「或許會失去些什麼，但是我願意付出。」他鄭重的說著宣示的話語，而他千年前的前人有說過同樣的句子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但是這個代價可能是個悲劇。雖然讓高錐客忘了他所下的決定，改變他的命運；卻也讓薩拉札遺失原本的人格，注定未來的悲劇。哈利明白其實湯姆不需要如此，瞭解了過去，他也明白戒指就算不經過儀式它仍能發揮最低的效力，前提是擁有人必須流有蘊含魔力血液的人類。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>因為要求什麼東西就要付出等值的代價，這是個不變的鐵律。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但此刻的湯姆就像一個極需要保證的孩子，需要一個強而有利的保證。或者說他們兩人皆是如此，所以他才沒有阻止這可能要了命的儀式。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他是個自私的人，哈利想著。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>戴上戒指，戒指在兩人的手上意外的合適，如同量身訂製一般。佩帶在指上的戒指閃耀光芒，一隻蛇從銀戒上出現，牠蜷曲柔軟的身體嘶聲作響，不時的吐出分岔的舌。與戒指上鑲著寶石的同色眼睛直勾勾的盯著佩帶者，從那雙眼睛他看到未知的力量，用鮮血與執念一點一滴醞釀而成的魔力。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>隨著他所說的一字一句，那用魔力孕育而出的蛇也跟著纏繞住他的手，冰冷的鱗片摩擦著皮膚，陌生的感官隨即席捲全身而來。牠先是爬上手掌，再來手腕，慢慢盤據整隻手臂。這讓哈利想到牢不可破的誓約咒語，如同那燒紅的鐵鍊一圈又一圈的捆住。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我以湯姆‧馬佛魯‧瑞斗之名立誓，今生今世永不分離我命定的伴侶 —— 哈利．詹姆．波特。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我不需要永生永世……</p>
<p>因為我知道你只想單單純純的像個正常人般生活著。</p>
<p>不要戰爭、不要名聲、不要利益、不要那漫長可怕的生命。</p>
<p>有歡笑、有淚水，如同常人般的老去凋零。</p>
<p>這是你所想要的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我以空虛的靈魂走過無數個歲月，跨越了世紀。</p>
<p>漫長的生命令人煎熬，直到我遇見了你。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>曾經我恥笑著鄧不利多口中的愛，</p>
<p>幕然回首，那才發現自己錯得可笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哈利</p>
<p> </p>
<p>因為你，我願意放棄那永恆的生命；</p>
<p>因為你，我願意與你一同走向死亡。</p>
<p>這一些，只為了你。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>「永不分離。」他哽咽著，他的臂膀圈住我的頸項，衣料濕漉了起來，「我恨你，但我也很愛你。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>湯姆笑了起來，「I know.」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他知道Harry的恨，也知道他的愛。對於他的這句話他不會質疑，也不會吃驚。湯姆選擇輕拍哈利的背，安撫著他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>疲倦感襲來，整個意識昏昏沉沉地眼前什麼都看不清，唯獨那雙酒紅色的雙眼如故。男人的手撫摸過自己的背，像哄寶寶般的輕拍著。他英俊的臉龐近在咫呎，眼眸裡滿是笑意。</p>
<p>有多久沒看過這樣的笑？屬於他的微笑……</p>
<p>10年？</p>
<p>15年？</p>
<p>還是16年？</p>
<p>正確的日子早已忘卻，只記得他最後的微笑出現在日記裡那永不流逝的歲月。他的笑、他的聲音、他的容貌，還有獨屬於他的冷冽暗香，都令自己無法忘卻。倚入溫暖的臂膀裡，靠上他的胸膛聆聽那清楚的心跳聲，手抓住他的衣擺不願再放開。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>因為害怕他再度消失在自己眼前，他無法再接受失去他的痛苦……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「I’m here.」他一邊拍著哈利的背一邊說著。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>如果這是夢，我情願永生不醒……</p>
<p>但這不是夢，我堅信。</p>
<p>那尾有著翡翠色綠眼的銀蛇纏繞在我的左手無名指上吐著蛇信。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>When we are together, doing things that we love.</p><p> </p><p>Every time you're near I feel like I’m in heaven, feeling high.</p><p> </p><p>I don’t want to let go.</p><p> </p><p>I just need you to know.</p><p> </p><p>I don’t wanna run away, I don’t wanna be alone.</p><p> </p><p>No Promises</p><p> </p><p>Now I need to hold you tight, now and forever my love.</p><p> </p><p>節錄 Shayne Ward – No promises 堅固柔情</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>12月26日，早上07：24。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>老先生擦著手中的飾品，若有所思的看著外頭的街道。早晨的商店街上空無一人，街道上只有些許未退的積雪除此之外別無他物。不曉得他送出的那枚戒指怎樣了？不管是人，還是那枚戒指他都十分的關心。那個孩子，真的令人心疼……</p><p> </p><p>他望向天空，今天的天空是淡藍色的，不同於前幾日的灰暗。他默默地放下手中的飾品，換成另一櫃的手飾準備擦拭時設在店舖裡面的電話響起。</p><p> </p><p>「您好……」剛好在裡面整理物品的米西亞接起電話，應答了幾句，「羅伯先生，找您的。」</p><p> </p><p>「我這就來了，麻煩妳到前面來顧一下。」</p><p> </p><p>老人放下手的軟布，匆匆忙忙地趕到後頭接起電話。接起電話他，他發現是他的朋友從英國打來的電話。</p><p> </p><p>「羅伯，你最近跑去哪了？都找不到你。」</p><p> </p><p>「回老家去了，怎麼？有什麼要事嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「你說的那枚很特別的蛇型戒指我找到了。」</p><p> </p><p>聽到他的消息讓老人十分振奮，早在十多年前他就一直託人找尋另一枚戒指的下落。只不過找了這麼多年都沒找著，老實說都活到了這把年紀他已經不對這件事抱持什麼希望。但卻在這時候找到了下落，實在令他歡喜！</p><p> </p><p>「那真是太好了。」老人的語氣十分的高興，枯瘦的手指緊抓的話筒。</p><p> </p><p>外頭傳來叮叮兩下清脆的敲擊聲，有人來到了店裡頭。老人只覺得奇怪並沒有多想什麼，他現在只迫切地想知道後續的情況。外頭傳來米希雅的招呼聲，但是電話的雜音讓他聽不清楚外頭在說些什麼。</p><p> </p><p>「它最後出現在凡塔娜的珠寶店，不過被一個年輕人拿走了。」他朋友的語氣帶有點失望，但是這消息反到讓羅伯驚訝而不是失望。</p><p> </p><p>「這樣呀？那有找到那名年輕人嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「只聽說他是從紐約來的。」</p><p> </p><p>來自紐約的年輕人？而另一枚戒指也在紐約。這事實在太巧了，或許事情有希望……</p><p> </p><p>「羅伯，我只是打電話來通知你的，這下你總算了了一樁心願了吧？」</p><p> </p><p>「是呀，真是感謝你了。」</p><p> </p><p>老人說了幾句感謝的話，還有誠心邀請老朋友來美國遊玩就掛下了電話。又一次外頭傳來叮叮聲，米希雅隨即在那頭叫喚他。</p><p> </p><p>「羅伯先生，有人送來一個包裹給您！」</p><p> </p><p>「好。」</p><p> </p><p>他慢慢走出後頭，一個用普通牛皮色紙張包裝的包裹就放在櫃檯上，從外頭看不出裡頭放了什麼，不過上面放上了一張卡片。</p><p> </p><p>「是兩位年輕男士拿過來的。」她回想剛才的場景，進來店裡的兩位男士外貌都非常出色，有一位她還見過一面，「有一個男士是之前來過店裡的。」</p><p> </p><p>羅伯拿起卡片閱讀了起來，最後一個字才入了眼簾，他隨即扔下卡片跑了出去。那張卡片和包裹是那孩子給他的。</p><p> </p><p>轉頭一看，街道盡頭有人正在那兒。羅伯看見兩位青年人手牽手並肩而走的背影，十指相握的手各戴上他十分熟悉的蛇型戒指。那戒指經由陽光的反射閃閃發亮，十分的耀眼。</p><p> </p><p>老人笑了，他知道他畢生最大的心願算是真正的了結了。</p><p> </p><p>願他們幸福。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>番外之後更新。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>